


The Musician

by casszepptraxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Bartender Dean, Chicago (City), Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Impala, M/M, Music, Musician Castiel, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casszepptraxx/pseuds/casszepptraxx
Summary: Dean Winchester is a bartender in Chicago, Illinois, trying to survive with his younger brother, Sam Winchester, who is starting his first year of college at UoC.Castiel Novak is an aspiring musician who is working hard to make his way to the top. His family has hooks in a whole bunch of places-what rich, powerful, family doesn't- so he goes to the only place he knows that doesn't know anything about his family.The Night Owl bar that sits on the corner of 34th street and 35th street.Little do these two know what fate has in store for them._____© 2017, okapi427- ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. This book contains material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.DO NOT POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE OR PLATFORM WITHOUT MY WRITTEN CONSENT. IF YOU SEE MY MATERIAL ON ANOTHER PLATFORM, CONTACT ME ASAP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernaturaI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaI/gifts).



> For Claudia C. and my dad, who always read my fics and are truly supportive of me. 
> 
> I love you two <3
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the supernatural characters, I simply own the plot and the written material :)

Dean woke up to the sound of a blaring horn. A train horn, in fact. He grumbled as he sat up slowly, looking at his clock on the nightstand besides his twin mattress that has far more wear and tear than he would like to admit. The clock read 3:30pm.

_Why did we pick a studio by train tracks? _Dean thought to himself irritably.__

Dean sighed and stood up, stretching his arms and back, wearing nothing but his light blue boxers. He rubbed the back of his head and decided that he would take a quick shower before he headed off to work. He walked through his door and then down the hall, the sound of his feet padding on the hardwood floor echoing throughout his medium-sized, two bedroom studio. Dean entered the bathroom and wasted no time turning the shower on, making sure the liquid was nice and hot. 

__

Dean slid off his boxers and then quickly jumped in. Sam would be home soon and he didn't want Sam to walk in on him. Not that it hadn't happened before, that is. God, what an awkward day that had been.

__

Once Dean finished with his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and then made his way over to his room and to his closet. He skimmed through his shirts and decided on a white v-neck. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and quickly got dressed. Just as he buttoned up his jeans, he heard the door to the studio open. 

__

"Hey, Sam." Dean said as he walked out. He frowned as he saw all the bags in Sam's hands. "What's with the groceries?"

__

"We were out." Sam grunted as he set the multiple bags onto the round kitchen table that sat in the kitchen. Dean walked over and looked through the bags.

__

"Rabbit food?" Dean asked, holding out a chuck of corn. "Seriously, Sam?"

__

Sam kind of smiled. "Dean, you can't eat burgers and pie all the time."

__

Dean set the corn down. "I can't survive on rabbit food!" he groaned. "I'm a warrior! I need my meat and pie!"

__

Sam rolled his eyes and reached into a bag. "Well I got you pie." he said, pulling out a Cherry Pie. Dean smiled a little.

__

"Thank you Sam." Dean said as he grabbed the pie. He walked over to their fridge and slid it onto the first shelf. "How was class today?"

__

"Boring," Sam sighed as he started to separate the foods. "Mr. Underwood's lectures are going to be the death of me someday."

__

"You were the one who wanted to be a lawyer." Dean said as he grabbed some of the food from Sam and set it in the fridge.

__

Sam smiled. "Well, yeah. I mean who else is going to bail your ass out of jail when you get older?"

__

Dean scoffed. "I have only been in jail once and it was for the stupid speeding ticket that I didn't have the money for." Dean sighed and leaned his back against the counter. "I swear I was the laughing stock of the jail yard. 'What are you in for?'" Dean mockingly asked. "'Killing a man. You?' 'A speeding ticket.' I swear, I had never been so humiliated." 

__

Sam chuckled as he set the rest of the food in the fridge. "Dean you spent two days in jail on a three-hundred dollar bond. I doubt anyone remembers you."

__

Dean rolled his eyes and looked down at his watch. "Alright, I'm gonna head out. If I'm not at the bar by five, Mitch will murder my ass."

__

Sam smirked. "I bet you'd like it."

__

Dean's nose scrunched up. "From Mitch? God, no."

__

Sam laughed as he tossed the keys to the Impala. "I borrowed her. Hope you don't mind."

__

Dean sighed. "I figured as much. If she has even a scratch, I'll murder you." Dean said, giving Sam a look.

__

Sam grinned. "Don't worry. Bobby would murder me too since it was his car first."

__

Dean smiled slyly. "True but he gave it to me so it's my car now."

__

"Our car until I can get enough money for my own."

__

Dean stuck his tongue out. "Bitch."

__

Sam smirked. "Jerk."

__

 

__

* * * *

__

 

__

Dean pulled into the parking lot at about a quarter 'til five. He drove behind the bar and parked his 'Baby', as he called it. He got out of the car and locked it before closing the door. Dean walked in through the back, sliding his black ski jacket off and onto the coat hanger. 

__

"Hey Dean," a red headed girl waved. 

__

Dean grinned. "Hey, Charlie. We open yet?"

__

"Just about. Already have some people pulling in to the parking lot."

__

Dean nodded as he grabbed his apron from the hangers on the wall. "Good thing I made it in time. Are we putting the game on T.V. tonight?"

__

Charlie laughed as she grabbed her own apron. "What do you think, pretty boy?"

__

Dean chuckled, tying the apron securely. "Shut up. Is Jody in yet?"

__

"She'll be here shortly. She's gonna cook her world famous 'Wild East Buffalo Wings' tonight because of how important the game is."

__

"Oh, I might have to grab some on my way out." Dean smirked slightly. "Those wings are to die for."

__

Dean and Charlie both walked out to the main area of the bar. Charlie started to flip the chairs off the tables and push them in while Dean went behind the counter and grabbed the remotes. One by one, he made the televisions come to life and he quickly flipped through the channels until he found the ESPN channel. Dean set the remotes back in the drawers and then walked over to the front of the bar. He opened the glass door and grabbed the newspaper that was laying in front of the door.

__

Dean took a look at the front cover and frowned. 

__

__________________________________________________________________________

__

HUSBAND AND WIFE MURDERED IN THEIR SLEEP: MAN LINKED TO MURDER (Page 22A)  
__________________________________________________________________________

__

 

__

Dean shook his head and set the newspaper behind the counter. "What is with all of the deaths lately?"

__

Charlie shrugged as she finished taking the last chair down and pushing it in. "That's beyond me. I swear, some people have no hearts."

__

Dean chuckled as he grabbed his drink mixer down from the shelf. "Welcome to Chicago."

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is from the insert I posted in a group a few days ago, but the ending is quite different for those who have already read it :) Anyways, enjoy <3

Dean grabbed the worn out rag from the counter of the silver sink and turned the hot water on, quickly sliding the glass under the warm stream. The bar was more crowded tonight than usual. He could see all of the regulars but he also saw some new faces as well.

He wasn't surprised. Summer was officially over, Autumn now in full swing. Not that Dean really saw any of it. He slept most of the day and then worked most the night. _Living the life _, he thought as he scrubbed the leftover alcohol out of the glass.__

As Dean set the glass aside and grabbed another glass, he heard the bells of the door chime softly. His ears perked up as he heard the footsteps walk over towards the counter. He turned the water off, wiped his hands on his apron, turned around, and leaned against the counter, sighing.

"Welcome to The Night Owl, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew where... er, Mitch Borne might be?" the young man asked, his blue eyes looking at Dean's green ones.

The man's cheeks were a rosy pink, along with the tip of his ears and his nose, no doubt from the nippy winds of October that had been sweeping across the sidewalks of Chicago, Illinois. He was wearing a black jacket, a navy-blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. His dark brown hair was mussed to the side and it was slightly damp.

Dean took this man in. He looked younger, but by the way he carried himself, Dean knew the man had to be a little older, but not by much. Maybe four years at most. As Dean once again looked at how he was clothed, he quietly questioned as to why this man was here in the first place. He looked like the type of man that should be in a library or a bank or some fancy restaurant. Not some mediocre bar.

"He's in the back room," Dean said as he jabbed a finger behind him. "He might be in a meeting though so I'd proceed with caution."

The young man bit his lip but then nodded. "Alright. Thank you."

Dean nodded and then went back to washing dishes, scrubbing hard at a stain in the clear glass. He finished cleaning the glass and set it aside when he heard a loud thud. He looked up and turned around to see some poor schmuck lying on the floor. A tall man that was completely bald was standing over the limp guy, his body heaving.

"Hey!" Dean shouted gruffly. "Take it outside fellas. No fighting in this bar."

The bald man turned towards Dean, his eyes filled with fury. "You wanna piece of me too shortstack?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he set his rag down and wiped his hands on his apron once more. "Darrell, I won't ask you again. Either knock it off or take it outside and leave."

Darrell's eye twitched as Dean walked over to him. Darrell had a good three inches on Dean. He was all muscle and obviously no brain. Dean stood there and crossed his arms as he looked up at the tall man. Darrell laughed. "Aw, little man you better mind your own business and go back behind that counter and do your dishes. Let the adults take care of business." he said as he patted Dean's head.

Darrell turned around and kicked the limp guy once more who simply groaned. Dean sighed and tapped Darrell on the shoulder. Darrell turned around and Dean hit him straight on, his knuckles popping softly as his hand connected with the left side of Darrell's jaw.

Darrell fell to the floor, grabbing his jaw with his hand. He looked up at Dean who clearly was annoyed. "I'm going to ask you to leave now."

Darrell nodded his head meekly, stood up with his jaw clenched, and grabbed his jacket. When Darrell shot Dean a look, Dean could see the purple shape already taking it's form.

Dean sighed and looked at everyone who had stopped to stare. "Anyone else wanna piece or will y'all quit acting like animals and start acting like men who can handle their liquor?" Everyone turned their heads, avoiding Dean's gaze. He turned and helped the poor guy up, guiding him over to his chair. The guy thanked him and Dean mustered a smile. "How about I get you some water and call you an Uber, huh?"

The guy nodded his head as Dean turned around and walked back behind the bar. He grabbed a Dasani water bottle and handed it to the man. He sent for an Uber from the man’s phone, sighed, and started to wash the dishes again.

As he scrubbed, he saw his knuckles already turning red.

 

* * * *

 

Dean set down a cold glass of fizzling Bud Light from the tap in front of a customer and then went back to the other end to grab an empty glass and refill it with vodka. As he poured some more vodka into the glass, he heard a soft melody slowly fill the air, making the bar chatter stop.

His eyes shot up to the old stage that was across the bar from him. The white lights sown in random areas of the blue velvet curtains were twinkling, a dim blue light sat still on the curtains. It made the whole backdrop look like the sky when the sun had finally set and the stars were starting to appear.

The white LED spotlight shone down on a glistening, black, grand piano that sat in the middle of the stage. Since when did they have a piano?

Dean blinked a few times as he saw the person who was playing the piano was the person who approached him earlier. Except for he was now in black slacks and a white dress shirt that had the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His dark brown hair was now hanging in front of his forehead as he looked down at the white keys. His fingers danced along them skillfully. He sat elegantly with a posture that would take years for Dean to learn and maybe decades for him to get the hang of.

His was straight and stiff yet the man couldn't seem more relaxed, tapping his foot along with the melody. The entire bar had gone completely quiet now, everyone mesmerized by this stranger's talent. As Dean watched him play, he felt his hand get soaked and that's when he realized he had still been pouring the vodka which was now a thick puddle on the counter that was slowly dripping on the floor.

Dean cursed under his breath and cleaned it up quickly, as his attention shot back to the stranger on the stage. As the man continued to play, Dean felt himself get lost in the melody, feeling as if he were in a different realm that was calm and relaxing.

But all too soon the music was gone. And so was the stranger

Dean blinked a few times, looking around the room. The piano was still there and everyone was clapping but then they simply went back to playing pool or eating their wings and watching the game. He sighed and then handed the glass of vodka tonic over to the customer. 

"Here," he smiled a little. The woman took it kindly and he turned and walked back to his station.

Charlie walked up to him with a few dirty dishes in her hand, a pencil tucked behind her ear. "Here you go," she said as she handed them to Dean. He nodded and walked to the back kitchen through the swinging door to his right, setting the dishes beside a young boy named Alfie. He had dark brown hair and he couldn't have been older than 16. He must be related to Mitch or something because there is no way Mitch would ever hire anyone younger than 18.

"Here." Dean said. Alfie nodded and grabbed them, sliding them into the sink.

Dean walked back out and froze for a second as he saw the stranger from earlier leaning against the bar. Dean quickly recomposed himself and walked over to him. 

"I'm guessing you're ready for a drink?"

The stranger looked at him with surprise but then nodded. "Yes. Quite."

"What can I get you?"

"Just a shot of whiskey," the stranger said, looking down at his phone. His phone buzzed in his hand and he sighed. "Make that two."

Dean chuckled slightly as he poured this man a shot. "Take this one and then I'll get you another."

The stranger didn't even hesitate. He downed it quickly, setting the glass back on the counter within the time span of four seconds. Dean blinked but then smiled a little, pouring another shot. The man took it gratefully. "Thank you," he sighed. 

Dean could see this guy was extremely tired, "You played well tonight." 

The man nodded his head. "Thank you." 

Dean nodded, not sure what else to say. If anything, he couldn't understand why he was trying to make small talk. He never did that. 

"Will, er, that be all?"

The man sighed as his phone buzzed again. He rubbed his face and then nodded. "Uh, yes, it will be. Here." the man said, pulling a 50 dollar bill out of his wallet. He set it on the table. "Keep the change."

Dean frowned at the fifty and was going to tell the guy that two shots of whiskey was only fifteen, at most, but the stranger was gone.

And so were Dean's words.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel slowly pulled up into the round about driveway made of smooth stone, coming to a stop at the large house he grew up in as a child. He slowly got out of his car and looked up at this tall building, a building that was made for a king. The building that used to be his home. That is, until he moved out the night he turned 18. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Novak." a man with slicked back hair smiled. "Would you like me to take your car?"

Castiel dipped his head down slightly and handed the man his keys to his Mercedes Benz. "Sure. Thank you, Bernard."

The man nodded and Castiel sighed, his air coming out as a white cloud. He walked over to the house and up the steps, past the marble pillars, and rang the doorbell softly. Castiel could hear the large chimes echo throughout the walls inside. Castiel waited for a moment and then the door opened, a small frail woman in a black dress looking up at him.

"Ah, Castiel." the woman smiled weakly. "It's nice to see you again." her voice was frail and soft. Castiel smiled warmly at her.

"Hello Vierna. It's nice to see you too. May I come in?"

Vierna held her frail hand out as she slowly walked backwards, inviting him warmly. Castiel nodded nicely as he walked in, his foot steps echoing throughout the house. As he walked in, he took in his familiar surroundings. The large grand wooden staircase on either side of him, the wooden table in the middle of the room with a beautiful rose bouquet in the center. On his left was a large room that they used as the 1st living room, usually used for watching movies and sports. On his right was another large room that was used as a study/area for his father's 'business' meetings. The floor is a soft white marble that his mother had chose when they first started to build this house. Castiel looked past the vase and down the hallway, seeing the grand piano that sat in front of the large wall made completely of glass, showing all twenty acres that his father owned along with the twelve foot swimming pool.

"Father, I'm home." Castiel said loudly. As expected, he heard the door to his right open. 

"Ah, Castiel." his father smiled warmly, his icy blue eyes filled with compassion as he opened his arms widely. "Welcome home."

Castiel numbly nodded his head. "Yes, alright." he said as he awkwardly hugged his father. 

"So I assume you've received my text message?"

Castiel sighed. "Yes, I did. Why did you need me?"

His father exhaled softly, running his fingers along his thick beard. "I need your advice on a business deal."

Castiel scowled. "No."

His father looked at him. "No?"

Castiel shook his head. "No. I told you the day I moved out that I would no longer be helping you with your deals."

His father frowned. "But Castiel, you are the only child who still stays in touch with me. Gabriel left years ago."

"Yes and for a good reason. If that is all you wanted me for then I shall get going."

His father sighed and then shook his head. "No, don't go. Forget I asked." he said. "I'll just talk to Michael later."

Castiel sort of scoffed. "I thought I was the only child who kept in touch?"

"The only child that matters." his father reminded him. "Anyways, I'm having Vierna fix us dinner. Won't you stay?"

Castiel let out a deep breath and looked down at his watch. It was only 11pm. Maybe one little bite wouldn't hurt. It sure beats the left over food in his refrigerator. "Alright, sure."

His father smiled. "Good. Let's eat."

 

______

 

"So how is your music career going?" Chuck asked as he took a bite of his pasta. 

Castiel watched him cautiously. He loved his father, but his father was a snake. The way his cold eyes watched him made Castiel feel like his prey more than his son. 

"It's alright." Castiel said, taking a bite of his food. 

"You find a gig yet?"

"Actually yes."

"Where at?" he asked, taking a sip of his wine. It left his lips stained red. 

"None of your concern. Somewhere that you don't have your hooks sunk into." Castiel said, taking a sip of his water. 

Chuck chuckled slightly. "Touche." 

Castiel tapped his lips softly with his napkin. "So how's Maria doing?"

Chuck waved his hand. "I got rid of her a long time ago."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "What, the sex wasn't cutting it?"

"Sure, let's say that. More like she was a rat."

Castiel sighed. "Shocker."

"Yes, I am finding it quite difficult to find love nowadays." 

"I wonder why. Couldn't be because of your _work _, could it?"__

Chuck watched Castiel. "No." he said with a warning glance. "It's not."

Castiel simply nodded. "Alright." 

Castiel finished up his meal and took his plate to the kitchen, Chuck watching him intently. "What's the matter with you?" Chuck asked.

Castiel looked at him but knew better than to be truthful. "Nothing."

Chuck gave him the 'I-don't-believe-you' look. "Come on. I'm your father. You can tell me anything."

Castiel kind of scoffed. "Yes, well the last time you said that, I ended up moving out."

Chuck frowned and stood up, walking towards his son. "Castiel, that was years ago."

Castiel looked at him with a fiery gaze, his head flooding with the memories of that night. "It still hurts." he said quietly. 

Castiel finished washing his dishes and then grabbed his coat. "Castiel, wait-" 

"It was lovely eating with you father but I need to go now. I have some new music to compose." Castiel said stiffly. He buttoned up the black trench coat and then walked out without another word.

 

______

 

Castiel sighed, rubbing his face slightly, as he fumbled with his keys for a short while. He finally managed to get his apartment key singled out and he slid it into the lock. A few jiggles later, the door opened and he was home. He inhaled deeply and sighed with relief as he walked in, closing his door behind him. He set his keys on the counter and then went back and locked the front door. Once he was sure it was secure, he walked back out to the living room and felt all of the tension leave his body as he stared at his beautiful, classic, rustic, grand piano that sat in front of his floor to ceiling window. He walked over swiftly, his fingers slowly finding their place on the keys. 

He lightly pressed down on the C key that was in the higher-pitch area and closed his eyes as the note played out smoothly and loudly. He quickly sat down onto the stool and straightened his posture out, starting his playing out with a short section from Beethoven's /Symphony No. 9/. His fingers moved along the keys quickly and gently, a beautiful melody filling the air. A smile tugged at Castiel's lips as his eyes fluttered closed, his mind listening to the melody and feeling relaxed. He felt 100% in control and he loved every second of it. He opened his eyes slowly as he finished the final bit of the song. Once he was done, he sighed and got up, walking to the kitchen.

He reached into his cupboard and grabbed a large bottle of whiskey. He poured some into a crystal glass and then walked back over to the piano. He set the glass down on a coaster that was sitting on top of the closed piano lid and then reached behind him and grabbed a notebook off of his coffee table. He snatched a pencil that was hidden under papers and then set them on the stand, his eyes studying the notes he wrote down earlier and his fingers slowly playing the rhythm out. 

After about fifteen minutes of practicing or so, he took a sip of his whiskey and then grabbed the pencil and scribbled out some notes, switching them for new ones. While most people found this boring, he found himself relaxing more and more. And so he continued to do this until he finished the new sheet of music. He stared over it with pride in his chest. He nodded in contentment and then looked at his watch.

5:30 in the morning. He huffed out a breath and finished up the last of his whiskey. He popped his neck swiftly and then decided that now would be a good time to get some rest. He closed his notebook, took his glass to the sink, and then walked over to the long brown couch. Yes, he had a Queen-sized bed, but him and this couch had been through a lot. Castiel hummed softly as he rolled over onto his back, his arms laying across his chest.

For some weird reason, when he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of a long symphony, some alcohol at a mediocre bar, and a pair of bright green eyes that seemed to capture his full attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean walked out of his studio and down to the Impala. The sun was shining and he could hear the birds singing. He found that quite weird, considering there were two murders last night. He sighed as he shook his head and got into his Impala. He needed to buy some more food materials for the bar-okay, for him and Charlie to snack on at the bar while they worked- and he had about an hour to do so. 

Dean pulled out onto the road and decided that he needed music to listen to. Once he came to a stop at a stop sign, he quickly rummaged through the box under the passenger seat and picked an old cassette tape, a grin tugging at his lips. "Oh, Hell yes!" he smirked as he slid the ACDC cassette tape into the player. _Highway To Hell_ started to play and as he continued to drive, he strummed his fingers on his steering wheel, singing awfully and bobbing his head to the music. 

All too soon, he was at the grocery story. He parked the car and sighed as he got out. He'll probably take the long way to work so he can listen longer. Dean entered the small grocery store and walked over to the chips aisle immediately. He let his eyes roll over the chips looking for _Flamin' Hot Cheetos™_ and grabbed two bags. He looked over at the candy section, not even a foot away, for some gummy bears. If he forgot Charlie's gummy bears... 

Dean shuddered at the thought.

He finally found the correct package, thinking about how Charlie had lectured him the last time he got sour gummy bears. '"Not the sour ones, the juicy ones!" Charlie's voice came back to mind. He chuckled softly and went to grab some drinks. As he went to grab the handle bar to the glass door, a hand touched his. He quickly pulled away, his muscles tensing quickly as if he had just touched an outlet with a fork. His eyes instantly shot up to familiar blue ones. 

"My apologies," the piano player said.

Dean blinked. "No, um, it's alright. Go ahead.." 

The piano player nodded his head and opened it, grabbing two cokes. He held the door open for Dean, who quickly grabbed another two cokes. 

"Good taste," the man muttered. 

Dean had no idea why, but he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. Dean smiled a little and they both stood there for a moment, not saying a word. "So, are you playing tonight?" Dean asked after a moment of silence. 

The man's eyebrows raised up. "Yes, I am. I've created a new piece that I would like to test out on stage."

At this point, they were slowly walking over to the counter, neither of them really noticing their bodies were moving. "So you compose too?"

He nodded. "Yes, the piece I played last night was another work of mine."

Dean's eyebrows raised up. "Oh?"

"$14.22," the clerk muttered. Dean's attention was caught as he looked at his stuff. Only, he realized the stranger had put his items next to it and was handing the clerk a twenty dollar bill. Dean frowned and the piano player shrugged. 

"Thank you." he said and then started to walk out the door. Dean blinked but then stopped him.

"I don't think I ever caught your name." Dean said, mentally questioning himself as to why he wanted this man's name in the first place.

"Castiel," he said."But Cass for short, if Castiel is too much of a mouthful."

"Dean," Dean said, holding his hand out awkwardly. Castiel smiled slightly and shook his hand. 

"I'll see you at the bar." and with that, Castiel was gone.

And once again, so were Dean's words.

 

______

 

Dean set the stuff down in the employee room-although he was pretty sure it was just a walk in closet because of how small it was- and put the cokes in the fridge. He walked back out and helped Charlie put down the chairs.

"Two more murders." Charlie said with a sad tone in her voice. "What is with _people_ these days?" she frowned. 

"Oh, yeah, I heard about it on the news." Dean said as he set the last chair down. He walked over to the counter, reached behind it, and grabbed two rags. He turned the sink on and got them wet, squeezing the excess water out and tossing one to Charlie. "I told Sammy to carry a pocket knife with him while on campus, just to be safe."

Charlie sighed. "I made my mom carry a can of pepper spray with her." she said as she wiped down the tables. Dean was wiping down the counter to the bar. "I guess you can't be too careful nowadays." she said as she tossed the rag back into the sink.

Dean shook his head. "And just think, these are just the murders that _make_ the news. Think about all the ones that are left untold." he sighed. "It makes me sad."

Charlie nodded her head awkwardly as she put her long red curls into a pony tail. "Yeah, I know."

Dean set the rag into the sink and then leaned against the counter. His eyes shot over to the clock that read 4:50pm. They had ten minutes before the bar opened. Ten minutes before all Hell could possibly break loose. "So how are you and Jen doing?" Dean asked as he grabbed a water bottle. 

"We're doing good." Charlie nodded. "We celebrated our three year anniversary last Friday."

"Oh congrats!" Dean grinned. "So the wild Charlie Bradbury is finally settling down?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Dean I'm 24 years old. It's about time I think about settling." 

Dean sort of smiled and looked down at his crossed feet. "Yeah, I don't know. Maybe. I'm only 25. I got some kick left in me."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, alright Mr. Player. Your playing days are almost up you know." she said, patting his shoulder. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're making it sound like I'm 40."

"You're starting to look like it." she giggled. He let out a hearty laugh.

"What are you talking about? I'm ageing like fine wine." he said, holding a hand down by his neck as he looked up and struck a pose.

"Yeah. Maybe Dollar Store wine."

 

______

 

Dean shook his mixer- filled with 2 1/2 oz. Vodka, 1 oz. Triple Sec, Dash of Lime Juice, and a Splash of Cranberry Juice to make a lovely Cosmo- and then strained it into a martini glass. He added a slice of lime on the side and then handed it to a girl who was watching him with green eyes. The light that was built in to the counter lit her eyes up so that the brown flecks were illuminated as well. She smiled at him and gave a small wink.

He sort of smiled awkwardly. _She is so barking up the wrong tree._

Dean walked over to the sink and washed the mixer out, and started to prepare it for another drink. As he set the ice in the mixer, he heard small bells ring. His eyes shot up in hope but it was just a regular customer. He inhaled deeply and sighed, preparing to make another cocktail. All night he had been awaiting for Castiel's arrival. He actually found it quite dumb because he was sort of acting like a puppy waiting for it's master and he hated it.

Dean pursed his lips and poured 1 1/2 oz. of White Rum. He's only known the guy for maybe a day, and even then he doesn't know the guy all that well. Although he does know that the guy has a nice ass. Not that Dean has stared at it as Cass left or anything. 

As he finished making the daiquiri, he heard the bells again. He slowly looked up and felt his chest go light as he saw Castiel walk in, his hair mussed up as usual and his cheeks tinted pink. He looked around and then their eyes met for a few moments. Castiel sort of smiled as he walked over to the bar. Dean bit the inside of his cheek, taking Castiel's appearance in. 

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said. 

"Hey, Cass." Dean said back, trying to not smile that much. "You want a drink before your show?"

Castiel chuckled and leaned against the bar. He seemed less tense today. More relaxed. "Sure. What are you mixing at the moment?"

"Daiquiri." Dean said as he held the mixer up. "It's still cold."

"I'd love one."

Dean smirked as he grabbed a glass and strained it in, watching as the beige liquid slowly filled it. He set a slice of lime in the drink and then set it in front of Castiel. "There you go," Dean smiled. 

Castiel nodded in appreciation. "Thank you."

"Bartender, where's my Daiquiri?" 

Dean sighed, trying not to blush at the mistake he made, and then looked down at the counter. He wanted to visit with Castiel longer, but he did have a job to do. Before Dean left, he looked up at Castiel. He was watching him intently as he took a sip of his drink. Just like the girl from earlier, the light built in to the counter lit Castiel's blue eyes up, showing the green and gray flecks in them. He blinked for a moment. "Uh," he said kind of softly and then cleared his throat. "I look forward to hearing you play." Dean said.

Castiel smiled. "I'm glad." 

A smirk pulled at the corner of Dean's lips as he walked over to the customer who was wanting his attention. As he took the customer's order, he couldn't ignore the feeling that someone was watching him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean leaned against the bar, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he watched Castiel play the piano, his fingers moving across the keys quickly and gently. It was a soft melody, a melody that was filled with sorrow and angst, but also happiness and passion. Castiel had a truly amazing talent. Dean still didn't understand how he ended up playing in a dump like this.

"Earth to Dean." he heard as a hand waved in front of his eyes. Dean blinked slightly, his attention snapping from Castiel to Charlie. 

"Sorry, what?" Dean asked, setting the rag that he was holding in his free hand down in the sink.

"I was asking you what I should get Jen for her birthday." Charlie sighed.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Okay, go ahead. What are you thinking of getting her?"

As Charlie went down the list of 'maybe's, he slowly peeked over at Castiel who was playing the piano smoothly. The tone shifted back from sad to happy and it was so mesmerizing. Dean watched this stranger of a man as he continued to play. His fingers dance along the keys swiftly, his head slowly tilting back as he really let himself get involved with the music. Dean bit his lip as he rested his chin on his hand, watching him. And that's when he felt a hard slap on his arm.

"Dean!" Charlie hissed.

"Ouch! Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Dean said exasperatedly. "Uh, go with the second option."

Charlie raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And what might that second option be, Dean?"

Dean pursed his lips. "Er, a... uh, a gift card?" he asked with hope.

Charlie glared at him. "You can close up tonight."

He sighed but then nodded. "That's fair. That's fair."

______

 

Dean tied the black bag up and set it at the back door. He'd take it out once the doors were closed. He walked back to the main area and heard shuffling. He looked up to see Castiel putting papers in a bag.

"You heading out?"

Castiel blinked and then sort of laughed. "I mean, there is literally no one else here besides you."

Dean smirked. "I'm that bad of company?" 

Castiel smiled as he put more papers in his bag. "No, you're pretty good company. I mean, we've only just started talking though. So without further inspection, I couldn't say 'yes' or 'no' with confidence." 

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 2 in the morning. Could one drink hurt? 

"Would you like a drink?" Dean asked. Castiel raised a perfectly curved eyebrow. 

"I really should get going..." Castiel said, coming to a stop. Dean licked his lips but nodded.

"Yeah, no, that's alright."

"I didn't say no though," Castiel said suddenly. "What do you have?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "I got it all. It's a bar." he laughed.

"Do you have Coke?" Castiel suggested. Dean sort of laughed. 

"Coke?"

"Yes."

He looked over at the mini fridge that held waters and nonalcoholic beverages for the Designated Drivers. "Uh, yeah. We have Coke."

Castiel smiled. "Great. I'll take one Coke."

He chuckled and then walked over to the bar, sitting down at the stool and waiting patiently for Dean. A smirk tugged at Dean's lips as he walked over behind the bar and grabbed two glass Coke bottles. "Here," he said as he opened the lid. He slid it over to Castiel who took it gratefully. 

"Thank you." Castiel said as he took a large sip, sighing as he set the bottle down. "So, tell me about yourself."

Dean blinked. "What?"

Castiel shrugged. "You know. Like, 'how long have you worked here, what's it like, do you have a girlfriend?' Stuff like that." Castiel said with a slight smirk as he took another sip.

Dean felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he sort of laughed. "Um, alright." he said with a gleaming white smile. "Um, I've worked here for eight years. Started as a waiter and then got promoted to bartender when I was old enough to sell alcohol. And honestly, the job has it's perks and it's downfalls. I mean, I get to meet drifters and hear their life stories but at the same time, I sleep most of the day so social life is sort of non-existent." 

Castiel watched him as he took another sip. "So that's a yes on the girlfriend?" he chuckled.

Dean smiled as he looked down shyly. "Uh, no. No girlfriend."

"Wife?"

"Nope."

"Not even a fiance?"

Dean laughed. "No, definitely not." he chuckled as he decided to wash an already clean glass, his nerves getting the best of him.

"Ah, come on. A handsome man like you in Chicago? Single?" Castiel asked as he finished the Coke. "That's unheard of."

Dean licked his bottom lip. "Girls, uh... well, girlfriends aren't really my thing." 

Castiel looked at him with curiosity dancing in his blue eyes. "Well what is your thing then, Dean?"

Dean looked at him for a moment when he heard his phone ring. Without breaking eye contact, he reached into his pocket, grabbing his cellphone. "Yeah?" Dean asked, his candy-apple green eyes locked with Castiel's cerulean-blue eyes. 

"Dean, you might want to come home." Dean heard Sam say gruffly.

"And why's that?"

"The police are here."

Dean frowned and broke eye contact. "Sam, why are the police there?"

"Because," Sam said with a huff. "Our neighbor's been murdered."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter. 
> 
> The next one will be longer, I promise <3

Dean quickly walked up the stairs and to the hallway that their studio/apartment was on and was stopped right away. 

"Sir, this is a crime scene, you can-"

"My apartment is down the hall." Dean said with a menacing look. "Pat me down if you want to. I just want to speak to my brother."

The officer looked at him with an un-trusting look. "Alright. Go ahead."

Dean ducked under the yellow plastic tape and over to his door. As he walked, he tried to ignore their neighbor's apartment. Dean frowned. The lights were on and he could see the bloodstained carpet. It looked like a massacre. Dean opened his door and then quickly went inside. Sam was sitting down on the sofa, an officer questioning him. Sam sighed in relief when their eyes met. "Dean." Sam said gratefully.

Dean walked over and looked at Sam. "Are you alright?" he asked and then turned to the officer. "What the f-"

"First off, don't cuss. I'm a woman and it's rude." the officer said, pushing her cap down on her hair that was pulled back in a bun. She stared Dean down with her brown eyes. They were full of intimidation and had a look only a mother could possess. "Second of all, who the hell are you?" 

"I'm his brother." Dean said. "And the owner of this apartment." 

The woman clicked her tongue. "Mhmm." she said in a sassy tone. "Alright, well, did you know Jo Harvelle?" 

Dean blinked. He did know her. He knew her extremely well. . .

 

______

"Dean Winchester," Dean heard a voice come from behind him. Dean turned around from unlocking his door, his eyes meeting brown ones. A girl, probably only 5"4, with pretty blonde hair that ended above her stomach and eyes that were the color of warm chocolate, looked at him with a smile.

"I'm sorry, have we..." his voice trailed off as a small bell chimed in his head. "Jo?"

Jo smiled widely and squealed as she ran over and hugged him. He laughed as he picked her up and swung her around. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" she grinned, her brown eyes having a bright twinkle in them. She looked him up and down. "You've gotten taller since high School."

Dean grinned. "Can't say the same for you." he laughed. 

She slapped him softly. "You hush," she chuckled with a small southern accent. It was just barely there, but Dean could hear it as clear as day. "So what has my old best friend been up to since his days as a football jock?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Just trying to survive now, you know? What about you miss 'I-want-to-be-a-doctor'?" 

Jo blushed. "I'm actually attending nursing school about five miles from here. It's small, but it's a good one."

Dean smiled. "Well I'm glad you're following your dreams Jo." 

Jo smiled widely. "Thank you. I have to go back in and unpack some boxes. But I have some of my mother's homemade pie. I can bring it over with a few beers and we can watch the game that's gonna be on tonight?" she suggested, looking up at him with wide brown eyes. 

"Sounds good. I always loved Ellen's pie." he smiled. 

"Alright. I'll see you then,, Winchester." she said with a small smile. 

 

______

 

"No." Dean said, making sure his eyes were clear of emotion. "We exchanged a few pleasantries here and there, but we weren't friends." 

The officer scribbled down on her notepad. "Alright. Where were you two last night around 8:00pm?" 

"I was working at my bar, separating a bar fight." Dean said gruffly. 

"And I was at the movies with my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam said. "We went out with a group of friends." 

The officer scribbled more stuff down and then closed her notepad. "We'll be in touch." she said in a flat tone that somehow still sounded sassy. 

The officer turned around and left and Dean sat down, looking at the carpet. "Jo's dead..." Dean said quietly.

Sam huffed out a breath. "Why did you say you didn't know her?"

"Because if I knew her, I'd be a higher suspect." Dean said, shooting Sam a look. "You didn't say that you knew her, did you?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I didn't say a word until you got here."

Dean sighed and then leaned back in the chair, resting his forehead on his hand. "Who would kill her?" Dean asked as he looked at Sam. "And why the hell are there so many fucking murders going on?"


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel parked his car in the parking garage and then got out, closing the door and locking it. It was about 2:30am now, and the parking garage was full of cars but there wasn't a soul in sight. Yet, somehow, Castiel couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him. Castiel walked down the walk way, heading to the elevator. Dean was still on his mind, but Castiel had to push that thought to the back of his mind for now. 

On Castiel's way home, he noticed a blue sedan following him. He took all sorts of turns, making sure that he wasn't being paranoid. And sure enough, he wasn't. Because every few minutes, the blue sedan would be behind him again. Castiel took an extra thirty minutes to get to his apartment complex, hopefully losing the follower, but he wasn't sure.

As Castiel continued to walk, he felt a strong arm around his neck, yanking him back. Castiel quickly grabbed the man's forearm and yanked down, pulling the guy around him and pinning him to the ground. The guy quickly knocked Castiel down with his feet, but Castiel rolled backwards and got back up, his fists out. The guy lunged at him and Castiel ducked, but not before punching the guy in his abdomen. The guy bent over in pain and Castiel took this moment as an advantage, kneeing him in the gut once again and then picking him up and slamming him down on the hood of some poor person's car. 

"Who are you and why did you follow me?" Castiel muttered, staring at the man with intense blue eyes. The man clawed at Castiel's hand but Castiel didn't budge. "Tell me!" he shouted as he slammed the man's head into the car again. 

"That's enough, Castiel." Castiel heard a voice say from beside him. Castiel's blue eyes, filled with fury, shot up to a pair of icy blue ones. 

"Father." Castiel said between gritted teeth. Castiel threw the man down on the ground and turned to his father. " _You_ had him follow me?"

Chuck nodded slightly as he walked up to his son. "We need to talk."

"What, and you thought that having a person kidnap me was the right way to do it?" Castiel asked as he panted slightly. He smoothed back his hair, trying to contain his anger. "Have you not heard of texting?"

"Castiel, I am too high on the police's radar right now." Chuck said in a harsh voice. "You and I both know that I can't do that."

"Oh well isn't that a shame." Castiel said through clenched teeth. "Get a new business profession and that won't be a problem."

"Castiel," Chuck said, his voice a pleading tone. "I need five minutes of your time. Please." 

Castiel huffed out some air and then sighed. "Five minutes. No more."

 

______

 

Castiel poured whiskey into a glass and then handed it to his father. "It's a nice place," Chuck said as he took a sip.

"What are you here for?" Castiel asked again, leaning against his piano. Chuck took a long sip and then set his glass down, folding his hands as he turned to Castiel.

"I need you, Castiel." Chuck said. "Our family needs you."

Castiel felt his anger only grow. "I left this when I turned 18." Castiel said. "Why can you not get that through your thick skull?" he asked. He walked over to the mantle of his fake fireplace. "I don't want to be apart of this."

"Castiel, you don't have a choice now." Chuck said, watching his youngest son. "Gabriel is dead."

Castiel blinked, holding his emotions back. "How?"

"Police ruled it suicide."

"But?"

"You and I both know better."

Castiel licked his lips and then turned around. "These murders around the city." Castiel said lowly. 

"They're not me." Chuck said. "I swear." 

"Who are they?" 

"I don't know. But Castiel, I need to catch them and I don't know who to turn to. I have so many people offering me help but I need your help to decide who to trust."

Castiel ran his hand down his face. "Do you still have your hooks in the DA?"

"Yes, of course." Chuck said.

"Good, keep them." Castiel said as he walked over to his window. "You may need them."

Chuck nodded and finished his whiskey. He stood up and walked over to his son. "Does this mean you will help me?"

Castiel looked up at his father and then out his window again. "I'm not saying yes. But I'm not saying no, either." 

Chuck sighed. "I don't know if I should be relieved or concerned."

"Don't be relieved yet."

Chuck turned and nodded as he walked towards Castiel's door. "Thank you, Castiel."

"Father," Castiel said, not caring to turn towards his way.

"Yes?"

"Next time you want to see me, don't hire a mercenary to do your work. Calling will suffice." 

He heard the door open and then close and Castiel let a tear slip out. He turned over to his piano and opened it, playing the saddest song he could for the only person in his family he truly loved.

And now that person was dead.

 

______

 

Castiel woke to the sound of crashing in his kitchen. He quickly got out of bed, grabbing the gun that was strapped under his night stand and turned the safety off. He slowly looked out from behind the door and saw the figure of a man move quickly. It looked like he was searching for something. Castiel walked out more, his gun out in front of him. 

"Drop the..." Castiel's brows furrowed. "Cereal?"

The man lowered his head and then slowly turned around. Castiel's eyes widened as his gun lowered.

"Gabriel...?" Castiel asked with confusion.

Gabriel smirked. "Hey, baby brother. Long time, no see."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter to make up for the short ones :) 
> 
> If there are any mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow, I promise <3 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies c:

Dean woke up to the sound of his alarm. He rubbed his eyes slowly as he sat up and then stared at the photo that was at the end of his bed. Senior Graduation, June 2009. Jo and Dean were smiling next to each other, with both diplomas in their hands. Dean felt his eyes flicker for a moment but then he sighed and got out of bed.

Three days since Jo has been dead. And what have the police found? Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. Dean sighed as he got dressed. And to top it all off, Castiel hasn't been at the bar either. Dean was actually starting to get worried that Castiel had been murdered, but when Dean asked Mitch, he told him that Castiel was simply busy and had a life besides the bar. Which Dean hadn't even thought about at the time. 

Dean grabbed the keys off the hook on the wall and turned to Sam. "You have the pocketknife?" 

Sam pulled it out of his pants. "Yep. But I don't have class today."

"Doesn't matter. If someone comes in this house and they aren't me, stab them and ask questions later."

Sam nodded and then waved Dean off. Dean sighed and walked down the stairs and to his Impala. As he walked up to the door, he heard a small sound. When he looked down, his eyes met tiny brown ones. Dean frowned as he looked at the small dog. It had caramel colored ears and a caramel colored patch on it's back, but the rest of it's fur was white. He had a pointed snout and a black nose the color of coal. The dog looked up at him, tilting it's head.

Dean frowned and then looked around. There wasn't a person in sight. He looked back down at the dog who was watching him intently.

"Shoo!" Dean said, waving his hand. The dog wagged it's tail. Dean sighed and slowly poked it with his foot. The dog rolled over instantly, exposing it's belly while wagging it's tail. "No, I'm not rubbing your belly, shoo!" Dean said again as he frowned. 

The dog panted, it's tongue sticking out as it's tail wagged again. Dean sighed and then squatted down, looking at the dog. "You need to leave." Dean said sternly, pointing his finger in the dogs face. The dog sniffed his finger and then licked it a few times. Dean's nose scrunched up as he wiped his finger off on his jacket. "I said leave, not lick."

Dean sighed and then opened his door to get in. Before he could, the dog jumped up and over to the passenger seat of the Impala, watching Dean intently.

"HELL NO!" Dean yelled. "OUT!" he said, pointing to outside the door. The dog lied down and curled up in a ball. Dean's nostrils flared and he shut the door. He walked around and opened the passenger side door only to find the dog had moved to the driver's side. Dean groaned in frustration and pulled his phone out. He dialed a number and then quickly told his brother to get downstairs.

"Dean, what?" Sam said as he appeared fifteen minutes later. The dog was now cozily asleep on the drivers side, Dean glaring at it. Sam looked behind the door and smiled. "We got a dog?"

"No!" Dean growled. "He won't get out of my car. Get him out!" 

Sam rolled his eyes and squatted down. He smacked his lips a few times and the dog raised it's ears. "Come on, boy." Sam said, patting the seat. The dog slowly got up and trotted over to him. Sam sort of smiled and pet his head. The dog licked his wrist, wagging it's tail. 

"He's cute." Sam grinned. 

"He's annoying and he's in MY CAR!" Dean groaned loudly. "Get him out, Sam!" 

Sam slowly reached around the dog's front legs and picked him up. The dog licked his earlobe, it's tail wagging quickly and happily. "Alright," Sam laughed. "Alright, cut it out." 

Dean slammed the door and then walked over to the driver's side. Before he got in, he gave Sam a look. "When I get back, the dog better be gone."

Sam rolled his eyes and then took the dog back inside the building, disappearing out of sight. Dean sighed and then started his Impala up.

 

______

 

Dean handed someone a cocktail and then got back to mixing up a popular drink that everyone's been ordering; a cosmo.

As Dean quickly cleaned a martini glass and then filled it with ice, he heard another bell chime. He heard footsteps walk up to the counter as he handed the glass to a girl. There was a light tap on the counter and Dean sighed in annoyance. "Please, wait your turn." 

"Is that any way to treat a customer?" Dean heard a familiar voice ask. Dean's eyes shot up to brown one's and he felt his heart ache. 

"Ellen," Dean whispered.

"Howdy bartender." Ellen smiled a sad smile. Dean walked around the counter and hugged her slightly. 

"I'm on break in five," he murmured as he kissed her head. "Can I get you a drink until then?"

She nodded. "Get me one of those fancy liquids," she said in a southern accent, much stronger than Jo's. 

"A cosmo?" 

"Yeah, that's the one." Ellen sighed as she got up on a stool. Dean mixed her a drink and then poured it into a glass. He put the slice of lemon on the edge and then handed it to her. 

"Here," he said. "On the house."

"Hey, why does she get one on the house but I have to pay?" a grump of a man whined.

"Because my daughter who I carried for 9 months was murdered in cold blood." Ellen snapped. "When your child gets killed and taken away from you in a heartbeat, then we'll talk."

That shut the man up.

Dean sort of smiled. "So how are you holding up, Ellen?" Dean asked with concern in his eyes.

She downed the cosmo quickly and kind of scrunched her face up. "That's a little too tart for me." she said as she blinked. "Just hand me a beer, would you?"

Dean nodded and handed her a cold one that was sitting on ice. "Here."

"Thank you." she said as she popped it open and took a sip. "Much better. Anyway, I, uh, I've been doing better than I thought I would." Ellen sighed. "The funeral is being held next month. About a week before Thanksgiving."

"That sounds good. Keeping it small?"

Ellen nodded. "Yes. Just like her father's. You boys better be there." she said, giving him a look.

"I will, trust me."

Ellen sighed. "Good." she said as she took another swig. "Good."

Dean smiled a little and then looked down, starting to space out a little. But he was brought back to present time as he heard the bells chime again. His eyes shot up and he felt relief flood through him as he saw Castiel walk in, his hair still mussed up and his cheeks still tinted pink from Autumn's nippy winds. Castiel looked at Dean and Dean could see his blue eyes fill with ease. 

Castiel walked over and sat down beside's Ellen. "Hello, Dean."

Dean smiled. "Hey, Cass. You performing tonight?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes. Sorry, I've been sick the past few days."

There was something in his tone that wasn't so reassuring.

"That's alright." Dean said. He poured a shot of whiskey. "Here." Dean said. Castiel took it gratefully.

"Thank you." Castiel sighed, downing the shot just as quickly as he did the night they met. Ellen watched Castiel carefully. 

"You two know each other?" she asked.

"He plays almost nightly here."

Ellen raised her eyebrows. "Guitar?"

"Piano, actually." Castiel said as Dean poured him another glass.

"Hmm," Ellen said. "Console?"

"Grand."

Ellen snapped her fingers. "Your posture's what got me. It's not as stiff as I would have expected. It looked more like Console."

"So I've been told."

Dean blinked as he watched them talk as if they've known each other for years. "What are you two talking about?"

"Types of pianos, Dean." Ellen said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dean shook his head. 

"How would you know about them?"

"My mother wanted me to play piano. And I did for about ten years. But I was never able to turn it into a career." she leaned over to Castiel. "Hands were too shaky." 

Castiel nodded as if he knew exactly what she meant. Dean sighed. "Alright, that's cool I guess."

Castiel looked down at his watch. "Speaking of playing, I better get set up." he said. "If you'll excuse me." 

Dean sort of smile as he watched Castiel walk off. Ellen whistled. "He's a keeper."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Ellen."

"Hey, if he's patient enough to play piano, he's sure as hell patient enough to put up with your ass."

 

______

 

Dean wiped down the counters quickly and then started putting the chairs up. As he set the last one up, he heard a loud rumble. He looked out the glass doors and saw the rain pouring down roughly on the streets. He felt bad for whoever had to walk home in that. 

Castiel walked over to the piano, grabbing his papers and setting them in. 

Dean looked at him and then at the clock. It was only midnight. "Jeeze, we shut down early today."

Castiel nodded. "It's because of the roads. No one wants to drive in this kind of rain." 

Dean sort of smiled. "Yeah, well I feel sorry for the sucker who has to walk home in that."

"I agree."

"So, from about three nights ago, can you tell if I'm good company yet?" Dean asked, leaning against the bar.

Castiel watched him intently, a smile slowly creeping onto his lips. "I could infer so, yes."

"Well, I feel like it'd only be fair that I get to judge you now." Dean said, a triumphant smirk on his face. 

Castiel smiled. "Alright, go for it." 

"Oh no." Dean said. "No, no, no. I have to get to know _you_ first."

Castiel sighed and set his stuff down. "Alright."

Dean went around and grabbed two Cokes. He handed one to Castiel and then opened his. He took a sip and then sighed, watching Castiel with a look. "So, what do you do for a living?"

Castiel took a long sip of his Coke. "I'm a piano player, really."

"Before that?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "I was an adviser for a business."

"What was that like?" Dean asked as he took a sip of his drink. "Boring?"

"Depended on the subject." Castiel smiled. 

"Hmm. So, I'm gonna dig deep since that's what you did last time we were here."

"Alright, go for it."

"What about you? You have a girlfriend?"

"Nope." Castiel smirked.

"Wife and or fiance?" 

Castiel laughed. "No. How did you put it? Girls really aren't my thing." 

Dean bit his lip. "So then, what is your thing, Castiel?" Dean asked as he smiled sarcastically, his tongue peeking between his teeth and lower lip.

Castiel chuckled slightly. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek and smiled. "Yes, I would."

"Hm?" 

"Nothing," Dean bit back a smile. Castiel gave him a look, silently telling Dean he knew exactly what Dean had said. Dean blushed a little and took another sip of his drink.

Castiel sighed and then looked at his watch. "I should head home. I've got some music to compose." 

Dean nodded. "Alright. Drive careful out there." he said gently, a tinge of concern in his voice.

Castiel smiled a little. "Always." 

Castiel waved goodbye and then walked out and ran off. Dean sighed and finished his Coke. He took the two bottles and then threw them away. Not even five minutes later, Dean heard the bells go off.

"We're closed," Dean said as he turned around. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he saw a soaking wet Castiel. "Oh. Why are you so-"

"My car won't start." Castiel sighed. Dean bit his lip. 

"You want me to call a taxi?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, all of my money is at my house. I only brought a twenty for tonight." 

"I could drive you home."

Castiel frowned and shook his head. "No, I couldn't ask you to do that."

Dean shrugged. "It's honestly no problem. Let me lock the doors and then we can go, alright?"

Castiel sighed but didn't protest. Dean walked over and locked the front doors. He then headed towards the back, Castiel following him. Dean grabbed his spare Umbrella that was hanging on a hook and went out the back door, popping it open. He held it out for Castiel to take and then locked the back doors. They quickly ran over to the Impala and Dean unlocked the doors. He walked with the Umbrella and opened the passenger door for Castiel and then ran back to the driver's door. They both buckled in and sat there for a moment in silence while Dean fumbled with the keys. Soon, Baby hummed to life and Dean pulled out of the parking lot. With Castiel's directions, they headed off to Castiel's house.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is this the place?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Yes. If you want to go into the parking garage over there, you can park in my spot."

Dean looked at him. "Park in your spot?" 

Castiel blinked. "I was assuming you'd like to come in for a drink?"

Dean blushed. "Oh, um. Alright." 

He pulled down into the garage and then parked into the spot, via guidance from Castiel. The men got out of the Impala and then they slowly made their way to the elevator. Castiel pressed the button and waited for a moment, as they heard the elevator slide down and come to a stop. They both walked in and then the door closed, going up slowly. Dean swallowed nervously, trying to not look at Castiel too much. 

The elevator was big enough for maybe five people to fit on at a time, and even then it would be too crowded. The walls were all made of mirror and it took every inch of Dean's willpower to not stare at Castiel's reflection. _Why did he agree to this? The only thing he knows about Castiel is that he's a piano player and that he's gay. That doesn't mean he can't be a serial killer or rapist._

The door dinged and Castiel walked out, distracting Dean from his thoughts. Dean inhaled deeply and then walked out, letting the breath leave softly and slowly. Just a drink. A drink won't hurt. 

Castiel opened the door to his apartment and Dean walked in, taking in the place. It was small but still beautiful. But what really stuck out was the grand piano that stood in front of a floor to ceiling window. "Wow," Dean said as he walked over to it. 

"Nice view, huh?" Castiel smiled slightly. 

"Very." Dean nodded. "I like it. It suits you."

Castiel walked over with two glasses full of whiskey. Dean looked at the drink and then at Castiel. "I didn't drug it, if that's what you're thinking." he said with a smirk. "It's whiskey."

Dean nodded and quickly took a sniff as he sipped it. It tasted alright. Dean blinked as he looked at the reflection of the city lights on the piano lid. "So, you're composing new music?"

Castiel grabbed some papers. "Yes, but I don't know if it's any good. Would you like to listen?"

"I'd love to."

Castiel sat down and scooted over, leaving room for Dean to sit. He looked at Dean expectantly, Dean's cheeks warming. He sat down beside him, watching as Castiel lifted the lid up and then slowly set his fingers on the keys. Dean watched intently as Castiel's left hand gradually joined his right as they played in a beautiful harmony that only a master pianist could play. As Castiel played, Dean swore he could hear humming. Dean licked his lower lip slowly as he watched Castiel get involved in the song, his eyes tightening at the intense parts and loosening at the soft parts. Dean finished his whiskey and then waited for Castiel to finish.

Castiel peeked up at him for a moment and smiled shyly. "That's it for now," he said softly, running a hand through his mussed up hair. "What do you think?"

"I loved it." Dean said truthfully. "Honestly, you have an extremely remarkable talent, Castiel."

"Are you sure that isn't the liquor talking?" Castiel chuckled. Dean pursed his lips and then smiled shyly.

When he looked up, Castiel was watching him with soft eyes. "I'm sure." Dean said softly but confidently.

Castiel licked his lower lip and that's when Dean realized that they were sitting extremely close together, their faces almost touching. Castiel blinked for a moment and bit his lip back as he inhaled deeply. The mood in the room changed drastically, from unease to want and desire. Dean could feel it coursing through his veins and he knew Castiel could too.

"We shouldn't do this," Castiel murmured softly.

"We definitely shouldn't do this," Dean said and then their lips collided. 

Castiel's tongue slowly slid across Dean's lower lip as his hand rested on Dean's chin. Dean gently grabbed Castiel's wrist while his other hand slid in Castiel's dark locks, his fingers intertwining with them as Castiel deepened the kiss. They fought for dominance, their tongues wrestling, but Dean finally won as his tongue took over and lead the way. After a moment they had to pull away, panting slightly. 

"I should go," Dean said softly. Castiel nodded as he cleared his throat.

"Yes, you should." 

Dean watched Castiel for a moment and then their lips collided again, and both men knew that Dean wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

 

______

 

Dean laid back, his breaths rapid as Castiel laid down next to him, his mussed up hair all tangled. 

"That was..." Dean whispered softly and then rubbed his face.

"Agreed." was all Castiel murmured. Dean bit his lip and then looked over at Cass. He inhaled deeply and then laid there for a moment. After he made sure Castiel was asleep, Dean quickly slipped out of bed and got dressed. He sighed and then ran a hand through his hair as he made sure he had his keys in his hand. He looked back at the gorgeous masterpiece that was Castiel's naked torso and then quickly slipped out of the apartment and towards the elevator. 

As he walked out to his car, Dean heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see if someone was there, but there wasn't a single living being in sight. Dean sighed and then turned around and started walking again. As he grabbed the door handle to his Impala, Dean could have sworn he heard the sound of a camera shutter. But when Dean looked around again, he saw no one. Dean sighed and then got into the car and quietly but quickly pulled off into the night.

 

______

 

Dean slowly and quietly entered the house, sighing as he set the keys on the counter. The sun was slowly rising now. How long had Dean been at Cass'? As Dean walked to the living room, he heard a loud bark and then tiny paws run across the floor. 

"Sam!" Dean shouted in anger as he stared at the white dog from the previous day. Sam walked out from his bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

"What?"

"Why is he still here?" Dean yelled. He looked at the dog. "And why the _hell_ does he have a collar?" he asked irritably, pointing at the deep blue collar around the dog's neck. 

"First of all, his name is Moose." Sam said as he walked over to the couch. He patted the cushion and _Moose_ quickly ran over and jumped up, curling up in a ball next to Sam. "And second, I took him to the shelter but no one claimed him so..." Sam shrugged. "I brought him home."

"Sam!" Dean groaned. "We can't have a dog!"

"Sure we can. And with the murders going around lately, the land lady didn't even charge me pet deposit." 

Dean scowled and stared at the dog who was sleeping soundly. "I'm going to bed." he muttered.

"Hey, where were you?" Sam asked.

"Late night." Dean shouted as he walked down the hallway. He decided he needed a quick shower first. Dean closed the door and stared at his reflection as he took his shirt off. His eyes widened at all of the love-bites Castiel left over Dean's torso this morning. Dean blushed as his mind shot back to their... _hookup_. Dean sighed and then turned his gaze away as he turned the shower on, letting the room get steamy.

Dean let the warm water cascade down his shoulders, front, and back. As Dean grabbed the shampoo bottle, he tried extremely hard not to think about everything that happened. He was too tired to do anything else. Castiel definitely had stamina that Dean did not...

30 minutes later, Dean was out of the shower and in a pair of gray sweatpants he had stashed under the sink. He slid them on and then raced to his room so that Sam wouldn't see the marks and get more inquisitive than he already was. Dean sighed heavily as he closed the door and then plopped down onto the bed, letting his exhaustion win. But that didn't stop him from having dreams about lustful blue eyes, gentle hands, and sweet kisses from hours before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. 
> 
> It's been a long day, so I apologize. 
> 
> But the next chapter won't be <3

Castiel opened his eyes slowly, blinking the sleep away. He looked at his watch and saw that it was about 1 in the afternoon. He rolled over and frowned when he realized Dean wasn't beside him. Castiel touched his lips to make sure that he hadn't dreamt the night before and sure enough, they were puffy from Dean's kisses. Castiel smiled a little as he rolled over onto his back, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling. 

How long had it been since he got laid? Six months? Eight? He couldn't quite remember. 

Castiel slowly got out of bed and slid some pants on, not bothering to grab a shirt. He walked out into the living room and sighed as he saw Gabriel sitting with his hands folded in his lap. 

"Have fun?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

Castiel walked over and sat down, staring at Gabriel with tired eyes. "How did you survive? Police ruled it suicide. They had photos of you with a bullet wound to the back of the head."

"Castiel, when you have some good officers in your pocket along with the chief of Chicago PD, well, you can fake anything."

"Why did you fake your death?" Castiel frowned. "I don't understand."

"Because," Gabriel sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Castiel, father won't get off my tail. I needed him to think I was dead so that I could escape it all. But now I'm back here because of these murders." he rubbed a hand on his chin. 

"Do you have any idea who's doing the killing?" Castiel asked as he stared at Gabriel. 

Gabriel shook his head. "No idea. But I have learned one thing. The killer has a signature."

"So it's a killing spree?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

"Not just any killing spree." Gabriel said quietly. He pulled out his phone and slid it over to Castiel. Castiel grabbed it and stared at the photo. An intricate origami rose made of black paper was placed inside a bloody hand. Castiel frowned and his blue eyes shot up to Gabriel's hazel ones.

"The Black Rose?" Castiel whispered. "I... I thought father finished him years ago."

"That's what I thought too. But I started checking these out when they popped up. And each victim had a black origami rose in their hands and mouths."

Castiel stared at the photo again. "So he's back in Chicago. After twenty years." 

Gabriel nodded. "Looks like. And if you remember anything from all those years ago, you'll know-"

"He's a pain in the ass to catch." Castiel muttered as he leaned back in the chair. He rested his forehead in his hand. 

"Castiel, I need your help." Gabriel whispered. Castiel looked up at his older brother, the older brother that taught him that family isn't all bad. 

"I told father I left this life..." Castiel whispered softly. 

"Castiel I just need you to help me take him down so that our family name can be cleared. Because these killings are bringing up cold cases from the past. Cold cases that only went cold because-"

"Chuck bribed the police off." he muttered in annoyance as he stood up. He stared out the window, his hands on his hips. "Why the hell did he come back now? Why not sooner? Why wait so long?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Castiel, your guess is as good as mine." 

Castiel frowned and bit the inside of his cheek. "Alright. Just... try and get more information when you can. If there are any new murders, be there in the beginning but try to avoid suspicion. We should wait for another murder." he sighed as he walked over to the kitchen. His back muscles strained as he reached the top shelf. Gabriel watched with amusement.

"Little early to be drinking whiskey, isn't it?"

Castiel poured himself a glass and then stared at his older brother. "It's five'o'clock somewhere." he said, quickly downing the drink.

 

_______

 

Dean rinsed some glasses out and set them aside. The bar was quiet tonight, maybe only ten people here total. 

Castiel was not one of them.

Dean felt awful, but he was the one who left. That was on him. He still didn't understand why he left. He could have stayed and slept for a bit, but it was just a hookup. It didn't mean anything...

His mind drifted back to the fact that Castiel's car was still in the parking lot. That didn't really help his guilt either. How would he even explain his absence to Castiel?

 _Hey, sex was amazing last night but I feel like it was sort of a mistake because it's made my attraction to you grow a little more._

He shook his head. No, he couldn't say that. As Dean started to rack his brain for more explanations, the bells on the door chimed. Dean looked up and felt his stomach twist with nerves and butterflies as he saw a pair of familiar, warm blue eyes. And to Dean's dismay, they were warm and calm. Not a trace of anger in them. 

Castiel walked over, his cheeks tinted pink and his lips a little puffy, no doubt, from their shared night before.

"Hello, Dean." he smiled with a wink.

Dean blushed, trying to not stare at Castiel's lips for too long. "Hey, Cass. The usual?"

"As always." 

Dean poured some whiskey into a glass and slid it over to him. Castiel took a sip which surprised Dean. Usually he downed it quicker than a Camel drinking water. "Everything alright?" Dean asked. 

Castiel looked at him and then nodded. "Yeah, everything is good. The murders just sort of have me on edge, I suppose."

He nodded as he started washing cups again. "Yeah, I hear you. My neighbor was murdered the other night..." Dean sighed as he bit his lip. "Tragic, really."

Castiel frowned. "Were you two close?"

Dean shrugged. "Sort of."

Castiel lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss, Dean."

"It's alright." he said as he put another glass away. He looked up at Castiel. "Are you performing tonight?"

He smirked. "As always."

Dean grinned. "Good. I'm excited to hear the music."

"Yes, it shall be interesting. By the way, I have a question for you." Castiel said in a low voice. 

Dean felt shivers down his spine. "What's up?" 

"Would you like to come by my place tonight? You, er, left something there." Castiel said, giving Dean a look.

Dean bit his lip and then groaned. "Oh my god, I didn't."

Castiel tried to bite a laugh back but failed. "But you did."

Dean blushed, trying to ignore the fact that his favorite pair of underwear were probably hidden somewhere in that small apartment. "Alright. I'll be over tonight."

"Who knows," Castiel said as he finished his whiskey. "I might even make you beg."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> THERE IS SMUT
> 
> A LOT OF SMUTTY SMUT
> 
> MAYBE TOO MUCH SMUTTY SMUT SMUT
> 
> SO JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT SMUT. 
> 
> BUT I LIKE DESTIEL SMUT. 
> 
> SO I'M SORRY, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT.
> 
>  
> 
> *Also, if there are mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow. It's one in the morning for me, but I wanted to get this uploaded ASAP*

Dean's lips kissed Castiel's fervently, his hands sliding down Castiel's front and under his shirt. Their lips mashed against each other's as Dean tossed the shirt across the room. This has been their routine for the past two weeks. Every night, after the bar closed, they'd drive to Castiel's apartment and hookup. They weren't anything serious at the moment. Although with every night they spend together, Dean couldn't help but wish they were.

His fingers roamed through Castiel's hair as Castiel tugged on Dean's lower lip gently. The only things that could be heard in the room were their heavy breaths as they slowly unclothed each other, piece by piece. Castiel grinned against Dean's lips. 

"Someone excited?" he chuckled. 

Dean bit a smile back. "Always." he muttered as he leaned back in and kissed Castiel gently this time. Their tongues danced with each other slowly and gently as he leaned Castiel back. Castiel breathed heavily as he stared at the ceiling while Dean slowly kissed a trail down his neck and to his torso. He tugged at each of Castiel's nipples gently with his teeth and then kissed them, his hands roaming down Castiel's sides and to his hips, finding his underwear line. Dean kissed random areas of Castiel's torso, licking and nipping gently as he left little love bites. Castiel hummed softly, his eyes closing as he reveled in the feeling of Dean's lips and hands on his skin. 

Dean kissed the outline of the bulge that was covered by the gray fabric, sucking little wet marks here and there. He heard Castiel gasp softly, his fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly. Dean licked the thin material before hooking his finger around the elastic band, quickly pulling them down and throwing the boxers to the side. Castiel's erection sprung free, glistening in the moonlight, Dean's prize right in front of him. Dean maintained eye contact with Castiel as his tongue slowly slid up Castiel's shaft. He curved his tongue as he followed the thick vein that was leading him all the way to his tip. His tongue flicked Cass' tip softly before he sucked on it with his plump lips. Castiel let out a harsh breath, his chest moving up and down rapidly. 

Dean smiled a dazzling white smile as he took Castiel's full-and very impressive-length into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it leisurely as he went down. He choked when he felt Castiel at the back of his throat, which earned him a filthy moan from Castiel. His fingers crept their way into Dean's dirty blonde locks as Dean continued to bob his head up and down at an increasing pace. Dean slurped his saliva as he pulled back and started jacking Cass off quickly. He looked up at Cass, biting his lip innocently, as the pad of his thumb swiped over his slit a few times, earning him another loud moan. He moved back down and wrapped his lips around Cass' thick length and took him in, his hand squrezing Cass' cock tenderly as it moved down with Dean's mouth, unsheathing him. As he bobbed his head, his hand jacked off what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Castiel's teeth clenched tightly as he involuntarily arched his back, giving the signal to Dean that he was close. Dean went all the way back down again, choking for a few seconds and then pulling back, kissing Castiel's sensitive tip lightly, his tongue peaking between Cass' slit. Castiel hissed softly, panting.

"I'm... c-close." he shakily whispered.

Dean smiled with a mischievous look in his eyes. "You are?" 

Castiel nodded slowly. "V-very."

Dean opened his mouth, his tongue peeking out slowly. "Would you like to come?"

Castiel whined. "Dean."

"Yes Cass?"

"Please!" Cass moaned loudly as Dean licked his slit, but just barely. 

"Please what?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Let me come, dammit!" Castiel pleaded with slight annoyance in his voice. 

Dean smirked and looked down at Cass' swollen head that was turning purple with arousal before quickly kising it, his tongue peeking out as his lips pulled back, swirling around a few times. Castiel gasped loudly as his back arched and he gripped the sheets tightly. Dean took him into his mouth just as the first drop of come spurted out of his cock andnonto his tongue. Cass cried out as he bucked his hips, Dean swallowing quickly as Cass' come came out in thick ropes. Dean looked up with lust as he watched Castiel slowly unravel, his chest rising and falling quickly. 

Dean smirked as he wiped his mouth. Castiel watched Dean with a dazed look, mesmerized by Dean's lips that were a little red from being stretched for so long. Dean clicked his tongue. "I still need my release, you know."

Castiel chuckled and then rolled over onto his stomach. "You can be top tonight." Castiel muttered. 

Dean grinned and grabbed the lube from the drawer as he freed his own throbbing erection. He shook the bottle and then poured some into his hands, making sure it was nice and warm. He grabbed Castiel's hips and rose his ass up and then slid his hand down the center of his back. Once his fingers reached Castiel's entrance, Dean teased it leisurely, hearing a quiet moan come from Cass. Dean slid a finger inside Cass slowly, pulling in and out with sudden ease as Cass' body relaxed. Soon he added another one and then another, a total of three fingers by the time Cass was already reaching his orgasm again. Dean pulled his fingers out and looked at Castiel's glistening entrance with pride. 

He grabbed a foil packet off of the nightstand and slid it on his length, aligning himself with Cass' entrance. He slowly brushed his tip along Castiel's hole, making Cass gasp, before he slowly entered, letting Cass take in every inch of Dean's cock slowly. He whined as his hands gripped the sheets tightly, his jaw going slack. Castiel muttered a filthy moan as Dean pulled out and then slowly went back in. 

"Fuck," Castiel groaned as Dean started to pick his pace up. Dean gripped Castiel's slim hipbones tightly as he gained full speed, both of their breaths becoming heavier and more labored. Dean bent over and kissed Castiel's neck gently whilst pulling out and flipping him onto his back. Dean entered him again a little quicker this time and rested either forearm on the side of Castiel's head as they kissed each other passionately, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. 

Castiel rested his hands on Dean's shoulders, his forehead on Dean's, their eyes locked on one another, both mouths going slack as Dean picked his pace up. Castiel was soon whimpering as they kissed, making small noises at the back of their throats. He tilted his head back as he found his release once again, painting both of their bellies white. 

"Fuck, Cass!" Dean groaned lowly as he found his own release, his hands gripping Castiel's shoulders tightly. After a moment, Dean pulled out, making Cass wince. Dean took the condom off and threw it in the bin and then grabbed a towel from under Castiel's bed and wiped his stomach, but not before scooping some of Cass' come up from his belly with his finger and sucking on it with a moan. He wiped Castiel's stomach too and then put it down on the floor. He scooted in next to Castiel, his hands wrappig around Castiel's waist tenderly. He kissed the male's temple softly and rested his head on the pillow. As he let sleep take him under, he faintly felt Castiel's lips to his temple as Castiel's arms slid around his waist too so they were hugging.

 

______

 

Castiel woke with a start. He blinked sleepily and looked over at Dean who was sleeping peacefully. He slowly slipped away from Dean's grasp and walked out to the living room. He stopped when his eyes met with hazel ones. Castiel looked down at the clock and saw it was only two in the morning. He looked over at Gabriel and frowned.

"Why are you here so early?"

"Castiel, I think I found a lead on where the Black Rose might be. I need you to come with me to be back up."

Castiel rubbed his forehead. "I can't. I have..." his voice faded. Gabriel looked at him and then frowned. 

"Dean's here, again?" 

Castiel looked at his older brother, his blue eyes filled with intensity. "Gabriel, Dean doesn't know about any of this. And he won't know about any of this. So you need to leave."

Gabriel scoffed. "Brother, you said you would help me."

"Gabriel, I'm not just going to leave him here by himself!" he hissed quietly. Gabriel sighed. 

"So you're going to let this opportunity pass by because of some bartender?" 

"Gabriel if I'm not back by the time he wakes up... that'll be a bit suspicious, won't it? Why would I be missing from my own house? Gabriel, I'm sorry but I can't." 

He frowned and then turned towards the door. "I'll see if the lead is a legitimate one. Let's just hope I don't die." Gabriel hissed quietly and then left without another word. 

Castiel pursed his lips and crossed his arms as he stared out his window. He looked back at the bedroom door and then down at the floor. He couldn't keep this up. Gabriel was right. Castiel did promise him that he would help solve this. But he couldn't just leave Dean there by himself. That wouldn't be fair to him. 

Cass exhaled deeply as he ran a hand through his hair. He needed to end this little _hookup_ soon, before it got too out of hand. Because at this rate, Castiel was falling for Dean more than he would like to admit. And he couldn't afford to have feelings for someone. Because having romantic feelings for someone is an instant liability. 

And not a liability that Castiel can afford.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short :\ but enjoy anyways :)

Dean woke up lazily, his eyes drifting to Castiel's body. He was leaning against the wall, looking out his window, while he was on the phone. Dean frowned and tried to listen to what he was saying, but Castiel hung up before he could. He turned around and their eyes met.

"Good morning, Dean." he smiled a little. "Sleep well?"

Dean sat up and stretched his back. "Yeah, pretty decent. You?"

He smiled widely. "Best sleep I've had in days."

"That's what you said yesterday."

Castiel pondered the thought. "Is it? I don't remember."

He walked to the bed and bent over, planting a gentle kiss on Dean's lips. It was soft and tender and extremely intoxicating. At this rate, Dean wouldn't need to drink any kind of alcohol. He could get drunk off of Castiel's kisses. His brows furrowed slightly as Castiel's lips moved with his. He had to pull away after a moment so he could breathe. "Are you coming to the bar tonight?" 

"Probably not." Castiel sighed. "I haven't really gotten to compose any music recently." he said with a look. Dean grinned stupidly.

"It's not my fault." he chuckled as he got out of bed. "Should I quit coming over?"

Castiel shook his head. "Not if you don't want to." 

He stood up and grabbed his wrinkled shirt off the floor. He slid it on over his defined muscles and started to work on getting his pants on. "Well good. Because I don't." he said as he zipped them up. "What time is it?" he asked. 

Castiel looked at his phone and then at Dean. "It's about one in the afternoon." 

Dean nodded. "Good. I have some time to get some drinks from the grocery store." Castiel was about to say something when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down at it and frowned. Dean looked over at him. "You wanna come with?"

Castiel looked up and back down at his phone. "I, um, I would love to but I can't. I have something I need to attend to."

Dean bit his lip and then clapped his hands. "Alright well I'm going to head out. We on for tonight?" 

Castiel smirked. "As always."

"Good," he said as he placed a swift kiss on Castiel's soft lips. "I'll see you tonight." 

Castiel sort of smiled and watched as Dean left. Once he made sure Dean was gone, Castiel pressed buttons on his phone and let it ring. 

"Castiel," he heard his older brother say grimly.

"What?" Castiel asked as he quickly slipped a dress shirt on. He didn't like the tone of voice Gabriel was using. Castiel set the phone down and put it on speaker so that he could button his shirt up.

"The place I found. . . I was partly correct." he heard is brother say lowly. He stopped buttoning his shirt.

"Partly?" he asked squinting. "Gabriel, how can anything be partly?"

"This was not where he might be. This is where he has been."

Castiel frowned as he finished buttoning his shirt up. He walked over to the phone and stared at his brother's contact photo. "Gabriel, there hasn't been a murder for weeks. Maybe he's left Chicago finally."

"Castiel, I really think that you should come here. I'll be there to pick you up in five." 

Castiel closed his eyes in frustration and hung up on his brother. He got into dress pants and buttoned them up quickly. He grabbed his tan trench coat and tied the strings around his waist. He quickly tucked his phone in his pocket and walked out of the room annoyed. Sometimes, his older brother acted like a child.

 

______

 

They pulled into the parking lot of a cheap motel, the sign by the entrance worn out almost completely. Gabriel parked the car and the brothers got out. Castiel entered first, followed by Gabriel. An older man with graying hair was at the counter, typing on the computer. He looked up and them, rolled his eyes, and stood up.

"Hello. May I help you?" he asked with less enthusiasm than a prison guard.

"Yeah, I need a spare key to room 17B." Gabriel said as he pulled out his wallet. He held a one-hundred dollar bill out and put it on the counter. The man looked down at the money and then around. He grasped it quickly and shoved it into his pants pocket while grabbing the key to room 17B. He handed it to Gabriel and then sat back down and type away as if Gabriel and Cass weren't there. 

The boys quickly walked out and made their way to the room. "Why ask for a key if you've already been here?" Castiel asked with irritation. 

"Because not everything we do has to be illegal."

"Gabriel, you just bribed an employee to give you the key."

As they reached the room and Gabriel entered the key, he looked at his younger brother. "Touche."

Gabriel opened the door and they walked in. Castiel felt his eyes widen. "What the-"

"Still think that you shouldn't be here?" Gabriel asked grimly. Castiel blinked and took all the photos that were hanging on the wall. There were photos of Castiel walking to his car, photos of him entering the bar. Hell, there were photos of him playing the piano in his own _apartment_. Castiel sort of exhaled sharply. 

"What is all this?" Castiel asked as he walked around the room. There were at least ninety photos on the walls. _At least_.

"I don't know." Gabriel said as he took it in. "But I don't think that they're just random killings. I mean, I think they were at first but those ones were just to capture your attention." 

" _My_ attention?" Castiel asked with confusion. "Why would the Black Rose want my attention?"

"Beats me." Gabriel said as he looked around the room, his eyes looking for clues. "All I know is that this is bigger than we thought."

Castiel huffed out a breath, still trying to reel this in, when he saw something out the corner of his eye. His face paled as he walked over to the photos on the small wooden desk that was against the wall. He felt his stomach twist as he saw a familiar green-eyed man in front of a familiar 1967 black Chevy Impala. 

"Dean," Castiel whispered. He skimmed through all the photos and saw that they were taken anywhere from the first time they hooked up to as recent as two days ago. Castiel swallowed slowly, although there wasn't much to swallow because his throat was as dry as the desert. Gabriel walked over and saw the photos. 

"Oh no." 

Castiel instantly pulled his phone out and pulled Dean's number up. He was about to press 'call' when Gabriel stopped him. Castiel shot a look of fury up at him. "Let. Go." Castiel said, his nostrils flaring.

"If you call him, _right now_ , you won't be doing him any favors." Gabriel said sternly as he took Castiel's phone and turned it off. "As of this moment, the less Dean knows, the better."

"Gabriel, he's in danger!"

"Oblivion is bliss." Gabriel said. "If Dean knows he's in danger, the Black Rose will know that Dean knows and then they'll be forced to play their hand and strike. Because, if Dean has less time to go to the police and tip them off, the better it will be. He'll kill Dean instantly."

Castiel clenched his jaw shut. "What the fuck are we supposed to do now?"

Gabriel stared at Castiel with a blank look. "The only thing that we can do. What father taught us to do all those years ago. What we did on the nights he went out and did his business deals. The nights that he killed innocent men who did him wrong. We sit back and we observe quietly until the time is right." 

Castiel lowered his eyes and took a deep breath in. When he opened his eyes, he had the same blank look that Gabriel had. Castiel gathered the photos of Dean and slid them inside his trench coat. Gabriel took one quick look around the room once more, and then both boys left quietly, leaving everything else untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little author's note *well, question(s) really*
> 
>  
> 
> I was just curious as to how you all thought this was going along. Is the story going along too slow or too fast or just the right speed? 
> 
> Also, any guesses as to who the Black Rose might be? If so, why do you think that person might be it?
> 
> I know this usually isn't my style, but I kind of want to get to know you guys better :) Maybe I'll start leaving little questions like this every few chapters or so. Anyways, see you all in the next chapter <3


	13. Chapter 13

Dean entered Castiel's apartment, white grocery bags in hand. Castiel walked towards him, a smile playing on his lips. "What's this?" he asked as he took in the bags.

"Well, I figured that we could eat tonight." Dean said as he set the bags on the counter. "I hope you don't mind." 

Castiel shook his head. "No, not at all." he walked over to his piano. "It gives me time to work on a new piece I've been thinking of." he said as he opened the lid. 

Dean pulled out a bell pepper, two carrots, two sticks of celery, and an onion. "Stir fry sound good?"

"Sounds delicious." Castiel smiled. 

He started to play lightly while Dean prepped the vegetables. He chopped away as a peaceful melody came from the piano. It was smooth and soft, a beautiful melody that became more intricate as Castiel played. Dean actually caught himself tapping his foot along to the beat. Castiel's fingers danced along the white keys in a way that only he seemed to be able to do. Dean smiled as he poured the oil into the pan and turned the heat up. 

_This was odd_ , Dean thought to himself. For the past two almost three weeks, they would usually just hookup, sleep and then go to work. But here they were, at two in the morning, making stir fry and playing piano. They had never done something this normal before. It was weird, but in a good way. As he went to grab the chicken, he snuck a peek at Castiel. 

He listened to the beautiful music and watched as Castiel dove into the melody, his brows furrowing as the rhythm got more intense; his shoulders relaxing as the tune went soft. Dean bit his lip and then went back to cooking, trying to ignore the feeling blooming in his chest. 

About twenty minutes later, the stir fry was ready. Dean served up two plates and carried them over to the coffee table that was in the living room. Castiel finished playing and followed Dean, sitting down next to him as he grabbed his plate. As they ate, Dean spoke up. 

"So, I heard that the police have given the murderer a name." Dean said as he took a bite of his chicken. Castiel raised an eyebrow, his stomach filling with unease.

"Oh?"

"The _Black Rose_ ," Dean said with a hint of humor. Castiel swallowed and forced a smile. 

"The Black Rose, huh?" Castiel said as he took another bite. Dean nodded. 

"Apparently each victim has a black origami rose in either their hand or mouth or, sometimes, both." 

Castiel exhaled deeply and grabbed the remote. "That's interesting." he said as he turned the T.V. on.

As Castiel flipped through the channels, Dean stopped him. "Wait!" Dean said, grabbing Castiel's wrist. "Go back."

Castiel frowned but went back two channels. They both listened to the T.V.

"This just in. Law enforcement has confirmed that the newest murder was the doing of The Black Rose." the woman said, her hands gripping her papers tightly. "The Black Rose murdered 25-year-old Jennifer Mahoney at 9:30pm last night and she was found an hour later by her fiance, Charlie Bradbury." 

Dean felt his face pale. "Oh my god." 

As the reporter kept talking about the gruesome scene, Dean quickly pulled his phone out and called Charlie. It rang four times and then there was a shaky breath on the other end of the line. "H-Hello..?" the voice cracked. 

"Charlie, oh my god, are you alright?" he asked with concern. 

"N-N-No," she cried. 

Dean looked over at Castiel. "I'll be over at your house in ten, alright?" 

"Alright..." Charlie whispered. Dean hung up and called Sam, telling him what was going on.

"Yeah, I heard." Sam said sadly after Dean told him. "Poor Charlie. Are you going to get her?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out within the next five minutes. Get my room set up for her. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Alright."

Dean hung up and looked at Castiel with guilt. "I'm sorry, Cass. I really do need to go. She needs me."

Cass nodded and stood up, grabbing both plates. "I understand Dean. You don't have to apologize for anything." he set the plates down in the sink. "Would you like me to come with?"

He bit his lip and then nodded. "If you'd like to."

"Alright, let me get dressed." he walked over to the bedroom and closed the door.

He nodded and then walked over to the kitchen to grab their coats when Castiel's trench coat fell out of his hand. "Shit," he muttered as he bent over and picked the jacket up. When he raised the jacket, he heard a thump on the floor. Dean's brows furrowed as he grabbed it and his eyes widened. There were 12x12 photos of him in a whole bunch of different areas. He slowly flipped through the photos, one by one. There was a photo of him in front of the Impala, one of him wiping the counters down at the bar, another one of him walking towards Castiel's building... He frowned and looked at the bedroom door. 

_Why did Castiel have these photos? Why were they taken? What the hell...?_

Dean blinked and then slid them back into the trench coat. He couldn't think about them for now. Right now, his main concern was Charlie and her safety. 

Because apparently, nobody in this town was safe anymore. 

 

______

 

Dean pulled up to the curb of Charlie's house. The ambulance was on the other side of the street and there were police cars parked in Charlie's driveway. Dean and Castiel got out and Dean ran over to her. She looked up at him and started to cry again as he wrapped her in a bear hug. 

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." Dean whispered as he held her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"I loved her," she whispered, her voice cracking. Dean kissed her forehead and slowly rocked her. 

"I know, Charlie." he said gently, like a father talking to their injured child. "She loved you too."

"She was going to propose..." Charlie cried. "She was setting up the room when he... he..." she cried uncontrollably. 

He let her cry, not letting go of her as her body was racked with sobs. Dean's eyes looked over at the house and then at Castiel. He tried to imagine what it would be like... losing someone he loved closely to something so sinister. He felt his heart ache and he just hugged Charlie tighter. 

"Can you get any clothes before we take you home?" Dean asked softly. Charlie shook her head.

"No. They're all part of the... the crime scene." she choked out the last part. Dean nodded his head. 

"Alright, we'll find you something at the apartment. Sam's set up the bedroom for you." 

Charlie sniffled and nodded her head meekly. "Okay." 

He helped her down from the ambulance and Castiel walked over. She looked up at him and then hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, resting his cheek on her forehead. "I'm sorry for your loss, Charlie. I am so, so, sorry." Castiel said gently. Charlie sniffled and buried her face in his chest. Dean watched protectively and then looked over at the paramedic.

"Is she alright to come home with us?" Dean asked.

The medic looked over the clipboard. "She's in shock but she doesn't need any medical attention. She's lucky though." the paramedic said as he looked up at her. Dean looked over at her too, watching as Castiel helped her to the Impala. "She said she was supposed to be home earlier than what she actually was. She was late because of traffic." The paramedic said as he wrote someting down. "Had she been home on time, the Black Rose would have killed her too." 

Dean felt his gut twist with unease. He thanked the paramedic and then walked over to the Impala. He got in and started Baby up, heading towards home.

 

______

 

Dean pulled up to his apartment, parking the car and helping Charlie out. He dropped Castiel off, even though Castiel insisted he stayed. "I've got this. Go home and get some sleep." Dean had said. As he walked Charlie up the stairs to the apartment, he kind of regretted it.

This had Dean a little shaken up too. He knew Jen well. She was really nice and a really sweet girl, just like Jo. But now, just like Jo, she was dead. And Charlie was devastated, which hurt Dean even more. 

"Alright," Dean sighed as he unlocked the door. He opened it and helped Charlie in. "Here we go." 

There was a loud bark and then Moose came running from the living room over to Dean and Charlie. He wagged his tail quickly as he jumped on Charlie's legs and sniffed her. Charlie sniffled and sort of smiled. "I didn't know you had a dog." 

Dean stared at the white dog with annoyance. "It wasn't my choice."

"Hey, Charlie." Sam said as he walked over and hugged her. Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Hello, Sam." she said sadly as she hugged him. 

"Would you like a drink?" Sam asked. 

Charlie nodded her head. "That's an understatement." 

Dean sort of smirked. "I'll get you a beer while Sam helps you get comfortable." 

Sam walked her over to the living room and helped her sit down. She still had the blue blanket from the paramedics over her shoulders, her knuckles white from how hard she was gripping the ends. Dean handed her a beer and she took it gratefully. 

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." he sat down across from her and watched her carefully, but he didn't say anything. What could he say? The love of her life was taken away from her within the time span of three minutes. 

"She put up a fight..." Charlie sighed as she took a large swig of her beer. "The cops said that she didn't go down easily."

"Well, Jen was a fighter." Dean sort of smiled. Charlie nodded sadly. 

"She, um... Forensics team found some DNA under her nails. They might be able to match it to the killer." she said quietly. 

"That's good." Sam said. "She's the first victim to have any traces of DNA on her that isn't hers." 

Charlie pursed her lips and took another sip of her drink. "Yeah... They gave me the ring," Charlie said, her eyes snapping to her ring finger. Sure enough, there was a ring with three diamonds on it. It sat beautifully on her hand, the pigments of the diamonds complimenting her skin. 

"It's beautiful." Dean said softly. Charlie nodded and pursed her lips, a tear escaping her eye. 

"I agree." she said softly. She wiped her eyes and then exhaled slowly. "Um, is it alright if I take a shower?"

Dean nodded. "Of course. Be my guest." 

Charlie sort of smiled and then thanked him. She got up and walked down the hallway, disappearing out of sight. 

"Poor Charlie," Sam sighed as he looked at Dean. "I can't imagine what it would be like... losing Jess." he said, staring at the table. Dean nodded and looked down at his hands. 

He tried to picture it again... losing Castiel to something like that. Him and Castiel weren't dating, but that didn't mean he doesn't have feelings for him. Because he does. "Yeah..." Dean managed to say. "Neither can I."

 

______

 

Dean was asleep on the couch when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Charlie, her red hair in curls, her eyes blotchy. She was wearing Dean's white V-Neck and Sam's shorts. "Dean," she whispered softly.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. 

"Um... would you... would it be awkward if you... slept with me tonight?" 

Dean cleared his throat as he sat up. "No, it wouldn't. It's alright." 

Charlie nodded her head. "Alright. Thanks." 

"No problem," Dean said as he stretched his back. He stood up and they walked over to Dean's bedroom. Charlie crawled in to bed and Dean followed. He slowly sank in to his mattress and he sighed, pulling Charlie in to a hug. "It's alright," he said softly as he felt her body tremble. "I'm here. You're safe." he kissed her forehead softly. "I'll protect you."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean walked out into the living room, his hair still dripping from the shower. Charlie was curled up on the couch, Moose in her lap. 

"How are you holding up?" Dean asked as he watched her carefully.

She looked up at him with puffy eyes. "I'm not crying anymore which is good, I guess."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's good." he said as he walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and bit into it. "Are you going to come to the bar tonight?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I might come in for a drink, but I'm not going to be working. I already told Mitch that I'm going to be gone for a while and he said he understood."

He sort of smiled. "Mitch being reasonable? That's a first."

"I guess so." Charlie giggled. 

"Alright, well, I'm out." he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Netflix password is on the fridge!" he said as he walked towards the door. 

"Got it!" she shouted back. 

Dean walked down the steps and outside to his Impala when he stopped. His eyes connected with Castiel's. "Hey," Dean said as he smiled a little. Castiel smiled back but the smile didn't reach his eyes. 

"Hello, Dean." he said. 

Dean bit his lip and watched him. "You playing at the bar tonight?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes."

Dean grinned. "Good. Then I'm assuming we're on for tonight as well?"

Castiel looked down at the ground and then back at Dean. "Dean, we need to talk." 

Dean felt his stomach fill with unease. "Well those four words never lead to anything good." he mustered a smile. "But, go ahead. What's on your mind, Cass?"

"We shouldn't see each other anymore." Castiel said, watching him with a blank look. Dean's heart stopped as a panicking warmth spread through his body.

"What?"

"I think it's best if we just remain co-workers." Castiel clarified. Dean blinked, trying to ignore the pain across his chest. 

Dean opened his mouth slightly and then bit the inside of his cheek. "I thought we were... I thought we were good?" he asked as his eyes shot up to Castiel's. 

Castiel inhaled deeply and then looked at Dean. "Dean, we were hooking up. It was sex. That's it." he said as he watched Dean intently.

Dean's heart practically shattered. Castiel hadn't felt the same way? Dean frowned and fought the tears back. He wasn't going to let Castiel see him cry. Not now. "I mean, it didn't feel like hooking up." he said, his eyes slowly looking up to Castiel.

"I'm sorry if I mislead you in any way. But there was nothing besides physical attraction." Castiel said simply, as if it were nothing to him.

Dean huffed out a breath, his chest tightening every time he exhaled. He cleared his throat and then nodded. "Alright, um, good talk." he bit his lip and headed towards his door. 

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Dean." Castiel said, looking at Dean. Dean's eyes shot up.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked. 

"We need to act like adults." Castiel said as he looked over his shoulder. 

"Seriously?" Dean asked as he walked back to meet Castiel's face. "I am acting like an adult, Castiel. And at least I haven't kept any secrets." Dean said as he glared at him.

"Secrets?" Castiel asked. 

"Don't think that I don't know about those god damn photos you have of me. That's actually quite creepy." 

Castiel's face lost a little color but he didn't lose his confidence. "Dean, there are no such things as secrets in the kind of relationship we had. We had sex and then we went to work. There was nothing there." he said, looking Dean evenly in the eye.

Dean felt his nostrils flare and he turned to walk away. But then he surprised them both as he turned around and slapped Castiel hard in the face. Castiel blinked but he did nothing. "Next time you want something, get it your damn self." Dean hissed as he got into the Impala and started it. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove off, wiping the tear that escaped from his eye.

 

______

 

Castiel watched as Dean drove off. That was the hardest thing he had to do since he was eighteen and came out to his father. He sniffled but he accepted the pain. He deserved it. After last night, he knew he had to do this. This was the right thing to do. If he wasn't close to Dean, if Castiel let him go... Dean would be safe. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and slowly dialed Gabriel's number. He picked up after the second ring. "Is it done?" 

"Yes," Castiel said dully. 

"Good. I'm sorry, baby brother."

"Save your 'sorry's for someone who cares." Castiel said and then hung up. He walked back over to his car and got in it. As he started it, he looked in his rear view mirror. His cheek was starting to swell, and he knew that it would probably bruise slightly. Castiel sighed and stared at the steering wheel. The image of Dean's face... the hurt in his eyes... that was going to haunt Castiel. He never wanted to hurt Dean. He truly had feelings for Dean and it was definitely more than just hookups for him. But this was the best way to keep Dean safe. Castiel would still play at the bar, just to make sure Dean was safe. But once they find and kill the Black Rose, Castiel will let Dean go. He'll leave the bar and never come back. 

A tear escaped his eye and he wiped it away quickly. He couldn't think about how painful that would be. He couldn't think about how empty he would feel tonight when he got home. He couldn't think about the fact that Dean filled a hole in Castiel's heart that no one else had. Right now he had to focus on driving and watching out for any signs of the Black Rose. Because Castiel had the worst feeling in his gut that he always had before something horrible happened. And he had the worst feeling that the Black Rose would strike again soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean stared down at the mixer that he was washing, Castiel's words still echoing in his ears. 

_It was just sex, nothing more._

Dean closed his eyes. It was only an hour ago that Castiel had broken his heart in two. Dean inhaled deeply as he scrubbed the mixer harder, his knuckles turning pink from the hot water. He rinsed the mixer off and set it down beside him. He went to grab the other two mixers when he heard the doors open. 

"We're closed," Dean muttered as he reached up and grabbed the two mixers. He turned around and his green eyes met blue ones. Memories of restless nights with stolen kisses and gentle touches flew back to his mind and he could feel his heart almost collapse. He frowned deeply but then looked down at the mixers and started to wash them. 

"I apologize. I was wanting to come in early and set up." Castiel said. Dean bit his lip, being silent. If he were to say anything, he might regret it. 

Castiel watched Dean. He wanted to say something but he knew Dean was hurt. So he simply turned around and headed over to the grand piano. He sat down at the piano and started to pull his notes out. 

Dean kept his eyes away from Castiel. He knew that if he looked up at Castiel, he would do one of two things; he'd either slap him some more or yell at him and curse him out. He felt his body stiffen as he heard a key from the piano play. Why did Castiel have to be here? Right now? Was he doing this on purpose? He must be. Dean swallowed and decided the trash needed to be taken out. He walked over and grabbed the bag, tying it up tightly. He looked up and frowned when he saw Castiel on his phone. 

If they were still together, Dean would walk over and ask what's up, especially because of the distraught look on Castiel's face. He'd ask if he could help in any way, whether it be truly helping or distracting him. But instead he shrugged on a coat and headed out into the nippy October evening air. They had an hour before the bar opened. An hour before he would have to listen to Castiel's music. He wanted to but at the same time he didn't. He couldn't handle that. He'd end up crying. 

Dean threw the bag into the green dumpster of the alley way, the bricks reeking of mold, rain, and a smell that only an alley way could seem to have. He sighed and cleared his throat as he went back in. As he went to open the door, he heard camera shutters. They sounded like the same ones from three weeks ago. Dean frowned and looked around but he couldn't see anyone. He shook his head and walked back in, the noise only fueling his anger.

"Alright, I don't understand why you're having your creepy photographer taking photos of me if it was _just sex_ ," Dean muttered as he walked behind the counter. His jacket was light weight so he decided to keep it on.

"My creepy photographer?" Castiel asked as he tried to find the right key. 

"Yes, the same creepy ass photographer that took all those photos of me from when we were hooking up." Dean said as he started to clean the third mixer. 

Castiel felt his face pale but he kept his cool. "He doesn't work for me anymore," Castiel shrugged. He couldn't let Dean know that those photos were not from him. That those photos were from the Black Rose. Because then Dean would be aware and he'd be in even more danger than before. 

Dean scoffed. "Whatever." he muttered as he finished cleaning the mixer. 

 

______

 

Dean handed the girl her martini and then walked back over to the counter. Work was helping a lot. A lot more than he thought it would. In fact, he has been so wrapped up with customers that he hasn't even realized Castiel's music in the background. Dean started to mix another drink when he heard footsteps come up to the counter. He smiled a genuine smile as his eyes met Charlie's. 

"Hey there, kiddo." he grinned. "What can I get you?"

"First off, I'm a year younger," she said. "And I'll have whatever is in the mixer." 

"Well, you're in luck. I'm making my candy martini at the moment for the girls at table seven." he smirked. "But they can wait a bit longer. Go ahead and take a seat."

Charlie smiled a little as she sat down. "So how's work going? You getting distracted by your boy toy over there?"

Dean felt his chest tighten. He wanted to tell Charlie but Charlie was in no place for sad news right now. So, he forced a smile and nodded. "Most definitely," he said as he poured the alcohol into a glass. It came out as a creamy blue. In fact, it was as blue as a certain someone's cerulean blue eyes. 

He swallowed and quickly handed it to Charlie. She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you." she said as she took a sip. She hummed. "Yes, this is what I have been missing."

Dean laughed slightly as he made more for the four girls at table seven. "I'll be back, nerd."

"Don't keep me waiting, bitch." Charlie smirked. 

Dean walked over to the table and poured some of the liquid into their glasses. "There you ladies go." he smiled. 

A girl with blonde hair looked up at him and winked. "Thanks," she said as she looked him up and down. Her cheeks turned a bright pink and Dean awkwardly mustered a smile. 

"Yeah, no problem." 

Dean turned around to walk back to Charlie when he hit a hard chest. He stumbled back slightly but a hand reached out and grabbed his so that he wouldn't fall. Dean cleared his throat. 

"S-sorry," Dean stuttered as he looked up, his eyes meeting brown ones. The man was tall and lean with a built figure. He had dark chocolate skin and his brown eyes were warm. Dean swallowed. 

"It's fine," the man smiled a dazzling white smile. "I need to pay attention to where I'm going from time to time." he chuckled.

Dean felt his cheeks warm and he simply nodded. "Alright," he mustered a smile. 

Dean walked over to the counter and turned around to see the guy following him. Dean looked up and blinked. "So you're the bartender?" he asked. 

Dean nodded. "Obviously," he said as he started to mix another drink. 

"Alright then..." the man put a finger to his lip. "I'll have a beer.... and your number." he said with a slight smirk.

Dean's eyes shot up his. "My... number?"

The guy smiled. "Did I stutter?" 

He felt himself blush slightly. At that moment, Dean heard footsteps come up to the table. He looked up and felt his heart ache as his eyes met blue ones. Castiel looked at him. "I'll have a whiskey, please." he muttered, trying to avoid eye contact.

The warmth left Dean's face as the sadness returned. "Um, yeah," Dean sighed. He turned around and poured some whiskey into a glass and then grabbed a beer. He looked over and saw the paper and pen and he felt his heart race slightly. 

He turned back around and handed Castiel his whiskey. "Whiskey for you and," Dean said as he handed the guy his beer. "A beer and my number," Dean said with a forced smiled as he held out the paper slip to the man. The man smiled and gave a wink. 

"Are you busy after your shift tonight?" he asked. 

Dean's eyes shot to Castiel's which were filled with jealousy and anger. "No, actually. My schedule has been cleared." Dean said, his eyes locked with Castiel's. "I'm free at around midnight."

The man smiled. "Great. I'll talk to you then," he smiled and then pushed away from the bar. Dean nodded his head and then turned around and started to mix some more. 

Castiel's nostrils flared as he took Dean in. "That was just childish," Castiel hissed. Dean looked over at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" he asked.

Castiel bit his lip and downed the whiskey. He set the glass on the counter with a twenty dollar bill next to it. His mind was racing with a million things to say but Castiel simply walked back over to the piano. Dean found himself smirking a little. 

_Take that you son of a bitch,_ he thought to himself quietly. 

Castiel tried to calm himself down so he could play. He also tried to figure out why the hell that man was so familiar. But his head was too unfocused for him to think straight. Castiel could feel his own chest starting to hurt, but he kept his emotions blank. All he knew was that Dean did that on purpose. But, rightfully so. 

After all, Castiel was the one who screwed up to begin with.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean finished putting the chairs onto the table and then shrugged on his jacket. He looked over at the guy- he had found out throughout the work night that his name was Raphael-who had been watching him all night. "Are you ready to go?" he asked as he put his keys in his pocket. Raphael nodded. 

"I've been ready since you ran into my chest." he smirked charmingly. Dean found himself smiling like an idiot. Castiel was still at the piano, playing some music. He frowned and then spoke up.

"Castiel, you know how to lock up right?"

"I've only seen you do it numerous times." he muttered annoyed. 

Dean bit his lip. "Alright well lock up when you're done." he said. He turned over to Raphael, who was waiting by the door. Dean mustered a smile and walked out the door, Raphael following. They walked over to his car, a charcoal-black 2016 mustang, and he opened the door for Dean. "Thanks." he said as he got in and sat down. Raphael smiled and closed the door for him. He walked over to his side and got in. 

He inhaled deeply and felt his mind relax. Raphael's car smelt extremely nice- like the beach and freshly shaved wood. It was quite calming, honestly. "So, would you like to get a bite to eat?" Raphael asked as he started the car. Dean nodded. 

"Food sounds delicious." he sighed, his stomach grumbling in agreement. Raphael nodded and then pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. 

"Well, we have McDonalds, Taco Bell, Wendy's.... any specific place in mind?" he asked. 

Dean felt his eyes flicker for a moment as a memory came back to mind. . .

 

_______

 

"Any specific place in mind?" Castiel asked as he watched Dean intently, his blue eyes soft. They were in Castiel's car parked by a sidewalk in town. The sun was shining, the sky as blue as Castiel's eyes. It's light shined in through the window, lighting Castiel's figure so that he looked like he was glowing. Like an angel.

Dean shook his head. "Cass, I just want some food before we head out to the bar. It doesn't matter where."

"Well," Castiel said as he looked ahead of him. "There is this cute little diner that's about three blocks from the bar. They serve some really good pie," he said with a smirk. Dean smiled. 

"I'm down for pie." 

 

______

 

"Um, there's this small diner," Dean said as his mind was brought back to the present. "It's called Robin's Diner. They have some fantastic pie there." 

Raphael nodded. "Alright, how far from here?"

"It's actually going to be the turn over here," Dean said as he pointed to the sign. 

"Okay," he said as he took the turn. Dean gave him a few more directions and soon they were in front of the 1950s-styled diner. It had checkered walls and a neon blue roof, pink neon lights on the edges. Raphael parked the car and the two men got out. Dean walked up to the door and held it open for him. He smiled and walked in. 

Dean walked in after, the smell of Apple Pie hitting his nose. 

 

______

 

"Come on, you've lived in Chicago for years. You haven't been here at least once?" Castiel frowned as he watched Dean take in the place.

"Bite me." Dean said with a look. "I don't go out to eat that much."

Castiel smirked and walked over to the counter. An older woman with orange-colored hair and green eyes looked up at them. Her eyes crinkled when she smiled. 

"Castiel, how lovely to see you again." she smiled warmly. She looked at Dean. "Is this your boyfriend?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Of sorts, I suppose." he looked at Dean with a wink. 

Dean blushed. "Well come on over to this booth." she smiled as she made her way over to a booth in the corner. "Will you have the usual?" she asked. 

Castiel nodded. "Yes, two slices of your famous apple pie." he said with a grin as he folded his hands. 

"Oh, you're too kind." she nudged his arms softly. "Anything else?"

Castiel looked at Dean with amusement. "We'll have two Cokes." he said with a look in his eye. 

______

 

"Dean?" Raphael asked. Dean blinked.

"Sorry, what?" 

"What would you like to drink, hun?" a different woman asked, her pencil hovering over her pad of paper. 

"Oh, um, just water." he forced a smile. Raphael looked at him and then back at the woman. 

"We'll have two slices of your apple pie." he nodded. The girl smiled. 

"It'll be out shortly." 

Raphael sighed and then looked at Dean. "You have the greenest eyes I've ever seen." he said as he rested his chin on his hands.

Dean blushed. "Thank you?" he chuckled.

Raphael grinned. "You know, I swear I've seen you before," he said as he watched Dean. "Were you in the news before?" 

Dean opened his mouth and then smiled a little. "Uh, no. I guess I just have one of those faces." he smiled a little.

Raphael nodded. "Well I know that I definitely wouldn't have forgotten a face like yours." 

Dean nodded his head and then mustered a smile. The woman walked over about ten minutes later with the drinks and two slices of apple pie. Dean looked down at his slice and inhaled deeply....

______

"Come on, take your first bite." Castiel smirked as he chewed some of his pie. "I want to see your reaction."

Dean looked down at the slice of pie with whipped cream on top. "Alright," he sighed as he cut a piece of it off with his fork. There was a large dallop of whipped cream on the back of the fork. He bit it off the fork, the pie exploding a whole bunch of flavors in his mouth. He hummed in appreciation. "This.... This is delicious." he said. He looked up to see Castiel fighting a smile. Dean frowned. "What?"

Castiel touched his own nose softly and that just made Dean more confused. "Dean..." Castiel chuckled slightly. "Come here," 

Dean leaned over so that his face was closer to Castiel's. Castiel touched Dean's nose gently with his finger and then held his finger out for Dean to see the excess whipped cream. "Oh."

"You're an extremely messy eater," Castiel chuckled. Dean bit his lip, fighting a smile, and then quickly licked the whipped cream off of Castiel's finger. He made sure he didn't break eye contact while he did it. Castiel licked his lower lip, his eyes darkening a little. He cleared his throat and then shook his head. "I can't take you out in public with me, can I?" he half smiled.

Dean grinned. "You like it and you know it." he smirked.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

 

______

 

"This pie is amazing," Raphael sighed as he took a bite. Dean blinked a few times and then quickly took a bite of his too. 

"Yes, I agree."

"Who showed you this place?" Raphael asked as he wiped his upper lip with his napkin. 

"Uh, a friend." Dean said as he smiled a little. 

Raphael grinned. "Your friend has good taste."

Dean nodded. "I agree."

They finished up their pie and drinks and then Raphael stood up. He held his hand out to Dean. "Shall we go?" he asked. 

Dean bit his lip. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Dean got up, along with Raphael, and headed towards the door. Raphael handed the woman a twenty dollar bill and then followed Dean out to the car. He opened the door for Dean and then got in on his side. He sat down and started the car. He looked over at Dean. 

"You ready to go back to my place?" he asked with a big smile. Dean had no idea why, but he had the worst feeling in his gut at the way Raphael smiled. 

"Yeah," Dean said as he forced a smile. "Let's go." 

Raphael pulled out of the parking lot and went on the main road. As they were driving, Dean could feel the feeling in his gut get worse and worse as they got closer to their destination. Dean wanted to turn the music on but he wasn't sure if Raphael would be okay with that. So, Dean sat in silence and suffered quietly.

Finally they made it to where Raphael was staying. Dean cocked his head to the side. "You don't live in town?" he asked as he looked at the motel sign.

"I do but my roommate might be home," Raphael said as he pulled into his parking spot. "And I don't want him walking in on us."

Dean nodded and slowly got out of the car. "Alright," he said. "Which room?"

"17B," Raphael said as he walked up behind him. Dean nodded and walked over to the door. Raphael was about to enter the card when he stopped. "Shit, I forgot my wallet in the car."

"Why do you need your wallet?"

"Well, I prefer to use protection." Raphael chuckled. He handed the key card to Dean. "Here, go ahead and go in."

Dean nodded and then walked up to the door, sliding the key card in slowly. He watched as the light turned green and then he pushed the door open. His eyes widened at all of the photos on the wall. They were all of Castiel. Dean went to say something when he felt a prick in the back of his neck. He went to grab the area where he had been hurt when his vision split into two. He blinked a few times, his head feeling as if it were filled with air. Dean stumbled forward slightly, trying to stand up straight. He grabbed onto a chair but it didn't last long.

Dean's grip faltered and he fell onto his face. His shoulders were going slack and his eyes were starting to droop as he heard the door close and the click of the lock. Panic started to set in, but his mind was already slipping away and into the darkness. The last thing he heard were footsteps walking up beside them and then the crumpling of paper. 

Although from the sounds of it, it sound like paper being folded.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the drugs. He groaned and then sniffled, looking around the room he was in. The photos were still on the wall and Raphael was sitting on the bed, watching him intently. 

"You drool in your sleep," he said as he looked down at the black origami rose that was on the bed. Dean saw it too and he felt his blood run cold. He tried to move but he was cuffed to a chair. He struggled against the restraints but it didn't take him too long to realize it was a moot point. 

"Why were you watching me?" he asked. "That's almost as creepy as you killing five people." Raphael shook his head as he started to fold another piece of black paper. Dean looked around and saw a Canon camera on the table against the wall. He turned to Raphael. "And you're the one who's been taking photos of me..." he said, watching him. He felt guilt hit him in the chest. It wasn't Castiel at all. 

"Guilty." he said as he set the rose down. He sighed and walked over to Dean, bending down so that they were eye level. "Tell me, which one should I put next to your body?" he asked softly. "This one or this one?"

Dean clutched his teeth. "You better pray to god that I don't get free because if I do, I'm going to kill you for killing Jo and Jen." he hissed.

Raphael smiled and patted his cheek. "Cute." he stood up and tossed the roses on the bed and then bit his lip. He started to walk away but then quickly turned around and punched Dean hard in the face. Dean groaned, his cheek on fire. He looked at Raphael and then spit out the blood on the carpet. 

Raphael sighed as he shook his hand. "Feel better?" Dean smiled sweetly. 

Raphael hit him again and almost knocked the chair over. Dean wheezed out a breath of air and then coughed slightly. "I'd do more but I can't right now." he said. Dean was about to ask why when his eyes shot up to the door of the room. It opened and he saw two men with large builds and bald heads walk in. They were in black suits and wore black glasses. Each of them had an ear piece in their ear.

Dean frowned. "What, is the President here or something?"

Raphael stood still, looking ahead. Dean watched as a man around 5"7 came in. He had a trimmed beard and blue eyes that oddly reminded Dean of a snake. He took his trench coat off and watched Dean with a smile. "Hello, Dean." he said as his dazzling white teeth appeared. "Let's have a chat."

 

______

 

Castiel sat in his apartment, staring at the piano. He still couldn't believe Dean did that. He thought that Dean had true feelings for him, but as soon as Dean was offered the chance to go out on a date, he took it. And that guy... what was his name? Raphael? Castiel couldn't figure out why it sounded so familiar to him. Castiel got up from his spot at the piano and pulled out his phone. He looked at his brother's name and then tapped on it. Gabriel picked up after two rings.

"Hey baby brother, what's up?" 

"I need you to check something for me." Castiel said as he walked over to his computer. "You have access to wifi?" 

"Well I'm connected to McDonald's wifi if that counts."

"I need you to look up the name Raphael."

Gabriel fell silent. "Raphael? Is he young?"

Castiel pondered the thought. "I suppose so. Younger than us."

"Is he african-american?" 

"Yes," Castiel said cautiously. "Why?"

Gabriel frowned. "I didn't know he was still around."

"You know him?" 

"Yeah, he worked for dad for years." 

Castiel's face fell. "He was an assassin, right?" 

"In a way, yes. He was dad's hit man. Why?" 

Castiel frowned. "I have the worst feeling in my gut right now. Have you found a new hide out for the Black Rose?" Castiel asked as he slid on his trench coat. 

"No, I haven't. That motel room is all I have."

"Drive to it. I'll meet you there," he said and then hung up. He sent a silent prayer that his gut was wrong and that he was just being a jealous ex. But over the past 30 years, his gut has not failed him once.

 

______

 

Dean watched as the man circled around him. He felt like he was the prey and the man was the predator. "So you're the man my son has been screwing?" he asked. Dean frowned. 

"Castiel? You're his dad?" 

The guy nodded. "I mean, I'm going to be killing you tonight so I might as well say my name. Chuck Novak." he smiled as he held out his hand. He frowned and then dropped it. "Right." 

"Wait, I don't understand. Why the hell are you trying to kill me? What have I done?" Dean scowled.

"See... in our family, we run a... _business_ ," Chuck said as he sat down across from Dean. "And when Castiel turned 18, he left that business. His own choice."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?" Dean scoffed. 

"I want Castiel to come back. To join me. He was my best adviser." Chuck said as he tilted his head. "He helped me make all of my decisions."

"So killing me is going to bring him back?" Dean scowled. 

Chuck shrugged. "Worth a shot." he sort of smiled. "Ah, get it? Shot? Because... ah, nevermind." he said, waving his hand. 

"So you've been doing all these killings?" Dean glared at him. "Jo... Jen..." 

"I haven't personally, no. That's where Raphael, my trusty partner, comes in." he smiled. "See, about twenty years ago, I dealt with a serial killer. His name was Ricardo Cruz. But he went by a better name... The Black Rose." he said as he watched Dean. Dean frowned, obviously not getting it. "So, I figured that I would have Raphael re-create those murders to get Castiel's attention. I've been having him kill specific people for specific reasons. And then I had him kill people closer to you because I knew that would affect you which, in turn, would affect Castiel." 

"That's fucked up." Dean spat. 

Chuck shrugged. "A father's gotta do what he has to. I want Castiel back in my business and the only way I can get him there is by killing you. He'll be so fueled with revenge and hatred that he'll come back and he'll join us. It'll be perfect." he smiled as he stood up. Dean scowled but his scowl disappeared as he saw Raphael put some black gloves on. Chuck turned to him and smiled. "You know what to do. Kill him, lay him out, put the rose out and then leave." he said. He turned to Dean. "My apologies, Dean. I'm sure you're a nice young man. But this is simply business. Nothing personal."

Dean pulled against his restraints and watched as Chuck left the room, his guards following him. Dean pulled against the restraints harder as he saw Raphael walk towards him with a knife. 

"You might feel a slight pinch," he said as he smirked. 

Dean heard the door opened and his eyes locked with blue ones just as he felt the knife enter his gut.


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel's eyes widened as he watch the knife sink into Dean's stomach. "Dean!" he shouted loudly. He quickly ran over and throat punched Raphael. Raphael choked on air as he bent over, pulling the knife out with him. Castiel's eyes welled up with tears as he looked at Dean. He stared at the stab wound and put pressure on it with his hand. "Dean," he whispered as he grabbed Dean's face. Dean was already starting to turn pale. He looked up at Castiel and tried to smile. 

"H-Hey Cass," he coughed and then groaned at the pain. Castiel went to unchain him when he felt a pain at the back of his head. He groaned as he fell over, his head throbbing. He rolled over, his eyes shooting to Raphael's. 

"That's for throat punching me," he said in a raspy voice. 

Castiel glared at him and then tripped him quickly. Raphael fell and that's when Castiel realized the knife across the room. He went to get up when Raphael tackled him across the room. Castiel kicked him in the gut as he felt Raphael's knuckles connect with his jaw. He groaned as he felt a jolt of pain shoot up through his head but he slowly crawled over to the knife. He reached out to grab the handle when he felt two hands around his feet. He was dragged back and turned over. Raphael quickly stabbed down with a spare blade from his jacket. Castiel dodged quickly and then grabbed his hand, fighting his strength. 

He gritted his teeth as he punched Raphael in the jaw. Raphael popped his jaw and then hit Castiel full force. Castiel groaned as he felt a liquid run down from his nose. He spit in Raphael's face and then turned him over, getting on top and punching him harshly. Raphael grunted and went to stab his shoulder when Castiel slapped the knife out of his hand. He punched Raphael again in the throat and then got up and went to run for the knife. 

As he ran, he felt a firm grip around his ankle and then he was back on the ground. His foot connected with Raphael's jaw and Raphael let go, grabbing his chin. Castiel dived for the knife and grabbed it just as Raphael jumped on top of him. He punched Castiel twice, making Castiel bite his tongue. Castiel could taste the blood as it filled his mouth. He quickly spit it out and turned to Raphael. Raphael pinned him with his knees and went to stab him again when Castiel grabbed his wrist. With his free hand, Castiel punched him in the abdomen and then the throat and then the face. Raphael fell over, gasping for air. Castiel got up and ran over to Dean. 

Dean looked in worse condition than before. Castiel panted as he pressed on the wound, applying intense pressure. He slowly unchained Dean's hands and then told him to apply pressure. Dean nodded very faintly, his vision slowly turning to double. Castiel rubbed his cheek as Dean looked at him with a weak gaze. 

"C-Cass..." Dean said gruffly. 

"I'm here," Castiel said. "I'm here Dean."

"I-I'm sorry... for being s-such a dick..." he muttered.

"No, you did nothing wrong." Castiel said as he looked at him. "This is on me." 

"I-I know you d-didn't take the p-photos..." he wheezed. Castiel felt tears prick his eyes. 

"Dean we can talk about this later. Right now, you need to stay with me." he said gently as he pulled his phone out. He dialed 9-1-1 and pressed call. 

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" a voice chirped. 

"I need medic-" he was cut off as he felt a tie around his neck drag him back. He dropped his phone as he thrashed his feet around, his hands trying to pull at the tie. He reached for Raphael's hands but he could already feel his head start to feel light. 

"Two kills tonight. That's a new record," Raphael muttered as he pulled harder. 

Castiel looked over at the knife. It was within his reach. If only he could reach a little further... 

He heard a loud gun shot behind him and then the pressure around his neck was gone. He gasped for air as he heard a loud thud behind him. He looked over to see Raphael's body, a bullet hole in his head. Castiel coughed loudly, inhaling quickly as he felt the blood flow return to his head. He looked up and saw Gabriel smirk slightly as he put the gun down. 

"G-Gabriel," he breathed. 

"I showed up at the right time, I guess." he said. They both looked up as they heard Dean fall to the floor. Castiel crawled over to him quickly.

"Dean," he said as he stared at the wound. Dean's shirt was soaked with blood and it was getting onto Castiel's dress shirt. Castiel could hear sirens in the background. 

"I..." Dean wheezed out. "I'm glad I got... to meet you..." he whispered softly. Castiel felt a tear escape his eyes. 

"Come on, Dean. The paramedics are almost here... Just a little longer." he said, another tear escaping him. 

Dean inhaled deeply and nodded weakly. "I'm... trying." he whispered.

"I know and you're doing so good. _So_ good." Castiel whispered as he touched Dean's cheek gently. 

Castiel heard the paramedics walk in with the gurney behind him. Two men walked over and grabbed Dean's body. Castiel was reluctant at first but he soon gave in, watching with fear as Dean was put on the gurney, one of the medics pressing on the wound. 

They started speaking in a language that only medical professionals could understand. Castiel felt the tears stream down his face but he watched helplessly as Dean was pulled out on the stroller. He looked down at Raphael's body and closed his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up and into his brother's eyes. "Come on," he said gently. "We should go."

"I want to see Dean." Castiel said quietly. "I want to follow. Make sure he's safe."

"And we will. But you need to shower and get into clean clothes before we do that."

Castiel stared down at his front and sighed. Gabriel was right. He nodded and then walked out of the room. He looked over at one of the medics. "You better take care of him and save him or I swear to god you'll be needing the gurney next." he hissed as he gripped the man's collar.

His eyes were so wide that it looked like they were trying to escape the man's head. Castiel would have laughed if the only man he had ever had true feelings for wasn't close to death. Gabriel gripped Castiel's shoulder. "Come on."

"We'll do everything we can, Sir." the young man said, and then turned to the ambulance and got in, closing the door behind him.

 

______

 

Castiel washed as much of the blood off as he could. There was so much blood on his hands, his sink was tinted pink. He scrubbed his stomach next and then threw his shirt in the trash. It was too stained for him to keep it. As he scrubbed his forearms, he heard his brother knock lightly on the door frame.

"How are you doing?" Gabriel asked cautiously. 

"He could be dead," Castiel said as he scrubbed a little harder. "And it's all because I was a second too late." 

Gabriel touched Castiel's shoulder but Cass yanked away. Gabriel frowned. "It's not on you." 

Castiel turned to him, his eyes as cold as winter. "He didn't deserve any of this. But I drug him into my fucked-up life and then left him when he needed my protection most. I don't want any of the 'this-isn't-your-fault' bullshit." he said as he turned the bathroom light off. He stormed over to his closet and grabbed a white button up. He buttoned it up quickly and then slid his trench coat on. He didn't even grab a tie or button up the top two buttons or tuck he shirt into his pants. 

Castiel slid into his dress shoes and then grabbed his keys. "Where the hell are you going?" Gabriel frowned. "We don't even know if he's out of surgery yet."

"I'll wait in the waiting room then," Castiel said as he opened his door. "I already left Dean once when he needed me. I'm not going to do it again."

And with that, he slammed the door behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Castiel entered the hospital waiting room, the smell of rubbing alcohol and sterilized needles filling his nose. His blue eyes looked around for Sam’s hazel ones but he didn’t see anything. Castiel was panting heavily as he felt a mixture of emotions fill his stomach.

Dean had never looked worse and this was his fault. He thought that cutting things off with Dean would keep him alive, yet that just brought him closer to Death’s door. 

Castiel rubbed under his eyes and then walked over to the front desk. His eyes met the dull green ones of the secretary that was typing away on her computer. 

“May I help you?” she asked with a monotone voice.

“Yes, I’m here to see Dean Winchester.”

“Name?”

He hesitated for a split second. “Castiel Winchester.” he said after a moment.

The woman looked at him. “Are you his brother?” 

“One of them,” he said as he watched her. “My brother Sam should be here soon.”

“Well, Mr. Winchester, your brother is still in surgery,” she said as she looked at her screen. “He lost a lot of blood from the wound. They’re doing as many transfusions as they can but they also need to clean the stab wound and sew it up. They’re doing the best they can.” she said, a small hint of sympathy in her voice.

Castiel ran a hand down his face and then sighed. “Alright. Please, keep me informed.” 

She nodded and Castiel walked back and sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

Three hours had gone by and there was no new news. Sam, along with Charlie, came in about fifteen minutes after Castiel. It took Castiel a lot of convincing to make sure Sam didn’t spill the beans. Luckily, Charlie vouched for him and told Sam he was fine. Sam was skeptical, but apparently he trusted Charlie.

Sam walked back to the group and sat down on the old blue chair, running a hand through his hair. Castiel watched him for a moment. “Has anyone told you that you look like a moose?” he asked curiously.

Sam watched him. “Seriously? My brother is hanging on to dear life right now and you’re comparing me to a moose?” he asked.

Castiel nodded. “Yeah, sorry.”

Sam sighed. “I’m going to get some coffee.” he said as he stood up. He looked at Charlie. “You want some?”

Charlie nodded. “Sure,” she said quietly. Sam’s eyes snapped to Castiel’s. 

“What about you?” he asked.

Castiel nodded. “I would love some.” he said enthusiastically. 

Sam nodded awkwardly and then turned on his heel and headed towards the cafeteria. Castiel swallowed nervously and looked up at Charlie. “How are you doing?”

“First the love of my life is murdered and now my best friend is on Death’s doormat. How do you think I’m doing?” 

Castiel frowned and then looked at his folded hands. “I… I was a second too late,” he said quietly. Charlie looked at him.

“What?”

“I… I saw Dean get stabbed,” Castiel said as he sat back, his chin on his knuckles, his lips pressed against the back of his hand. “Had I been there one minute before…”

Charlie rubbed her eyes, yawning slightly. She had dark circles showing, no doubt from a lack of sleep. “Castiel… this isn’t on you.” she said as she watched him. “I can tell you care for him. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.”

Castiel nodded, fighting the tears that were pricking at the backs of his eyes. He couldn’t say anything else. He would end up screaming and throwing something if he did. As Castiel sat deep in thought, he heard the doors open. His eyes shot up and they met cold brown ones. 

A man in his mid-thirties walked out, a mask over his lips. He looked at the clipboard and then at Castiel. “Are you the family of Dean Winchester?” he asked.

Castiel nodded. “That’s us.” he said as he stood up. “Our brother went to get coffee.” 

The doctor nodded and pulled his mask down. “He lost four pints of blood,” the man said as he looked down at his chart. “It was an extremely close call because of the artery that the knife cut open. But by some miracle of God, he’s stable.”

Castiel let a breath out that he didn’t realize he was holding. “Can we see him?” Castiel asked as he watched the man. 

“I’d say one visitor at a time.” the doctor said. “But yes, you can.”

Castiel looked at Charlie with a pleading look. He needed to apologize to Dean. He needed to make things right.

Charlie bit her lip and nodded. “I’ll let Sam know what’s going on.”

Castiel nodded and then hugged her tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered and turned around to follow the doctor. 

They walked down the long hallways and stopped at room 34B. “He’s in this room but he might still be asleep.” the doctor said, opening the door for Castiel. 

Castiel slowly walked inside, feeling tears prick his eyes as he saw Dean laying there. He would have looked peaceful if he didn’t have the tubes in his nose and wires on his arm. Castiel grabbed the chair from the corner and sat down next to Dean, his hand finding Dean’s own.

He felt so many emotions run through him as their hands touched. But one stood out above all the rest. Guilt. He lowered his head in shame. The one man he truly liked was in the hospital because of him. It wasn’t fair. This should have never happened. 

“C-Cass…?” Castiel heard a raspy voice say. Castiel’s eyes looked up and met with Dean’s. He smiled sadly.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean frowned, his brows furrowed. “Why are you here?”

“Because you are,” Castiel said softly. He looked down at their intertwined fingers. “Dean, I’m so sorry… this should have never happened. But we killed the Black Rose, so you won-”

“Raphael or Chuck?” Dean asked.

Castiel frowned. “Raphael. And how do you know-”

“Because Chuck paid me a visit before Raphael shanked me,” Dean said, coughing slightly and then groaning.

Castiel’s eyes darkened with anger. “What do you mean?” 

“Cass, he… he said that you were an adviser… to his business?” he frowned. “What business is that?”

Castiel shook his head. “I’ll tell you, I promise I will. But now is not the time or place for it. You need your rest but I wanted to make sure you were okay.” he said, his eyes softening. 

Dean nodded meekly. “I’ll be alright.”

Castiel cleared his throat and then stood up slowly. “I would kiss you, but they think I’m your brother.”

Dean laughed slightly, but his smile didn’t last long. “Hey, uh, Cass?”

“Yes?” Castiel asked, turning to Dean.

“Was…. Was it really just sex?” Dean’s eyes bored into Castiel’s head.

Castiel shook his head. “It was never just sex, Dean.” he said gently and turned around, walking out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean opened his eyes weakly, his head pounding. After Castiel left, Charlie and Sam had came in and visited him. But they couldn’t stay for long because Dean was weak and tired and emotionally overwhelmed. 

He was sore and tired. Angry and sad. But most of all, he was extremely happy. Ironically, he had never been this happy in his life. It hadn’t been just sex to Castiel. Castiel felt the same way. Dean was still confused as to why Castiel ended things in the first place, but that didn’t matter. He had a chance with Castiel. A real chance.

He knew he liked Castiel in more ways than one. He knew he was doomed from the moment they kissed. Maybe even before then. But then Castiel broke things off and it crushed him. After that day, he thought that he wouldn’t get another chance like that again. 

Dean was brought back to the present time as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He groaned loudly, his wire-free hand grabbing the bandaged wound. Dean panted slightly when he heard the door open.

A girl with dark brown curls and caramel skin walked in, her chocolate eyes meeting Dean’s jade ones. She was wearing electric-blue scrubs. 

“I guess I’m on time,” she chuckled slightly as she slid on some white latex gloves. 

“I agree,” Dean nodded as he let out a shaky breath, his eyes twisting shut in pain.

The nurse walked over to the machine he was hooked up to and tapped a few buttons on it. Dean leaned back and sighed heavily. He looked over at her and frowned as he saw his heart monitor turn off. She walked over to his IV bag and opened the top. He saw the girl dump some white powder into the bag connected to the tube that lead to his vein.  
He frowned. “That’s… not… morphine…”

She smiled and slowly walked over to him. She pushed the railing down on the bed and then straddled him quickly. She put her gloved hand over his mouth and plugged his nose. His eyes widened with fear as what was happening dawned on him. 

“I know.”

Dean struggled against her, but the drugs were in his system and he was weak. He tried to push her hand away, but only one of his hands were free. He grabbed her wrist with his left hand and tried to pull her hand away, but she had an iron grip. He tried to scream loudly, scream for help, but they were simply muffled. 

His hand searched for his help button, but he couldn’t reach it. His fingertips just barely grazed the cool plastic. He felt his lungs burn and ache as he tried to breathe. They were throbbing and he felt his heart slow. He stared at her with fear and she smiled. 

“Goodbye, Mr. Winchester,” she said as she smiled widely. 

______

 

Dean sat up, a thin veil of sweat on his face. He panted slightly, his eyes darting around the dark corners of the room. He swallowed and then let out a shaky breath. He looked at his phone that was on his lap and saw it was 2:30 in the morning. 

He felt his hand tremble harshly as he unlocked his phone and pulled a number up. The only person Dean was positive would be up at this hour. As he expected, the phone was answered after the second ring. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, uh, Cass…” 

“Dean,” he heard Castiel breathe softly.

“Hey, are you busy?”

Castiel was sitting on his piano bench, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He went to see his father earlier, but Chuck hadn’t been home. Castiel had no idea where he would be at this hour, so he went back to his apartment to wait.

“No, not particularly. Why?”

“Can… can you come to the hospital?”

He frowned. “Visiting hours are over. I don’t think they’ll let me.”

“Castiel...” Dean swallowed softly and let a breath out. “Please?” his voice was a whisper.

Castiel felt his heart ache. “Alright, I’ll see you soon.”

Dean nodded as he felt the fear dissipate slightly.

______

Dean rested against his pillow, watching the clock on his phone. After that nightmare, he couldn’t fall asleep. It had been an hour since he had called Castiel. Castiel had texted a few minutes ago, saying he was close.

As if on cue, Castiel walked into the room quietly, his eyes looking over Dean. Castiel closed the door and walked over to him, sitting down in the chair by his bed. 

“Dean,” he said softly, “Are you okay?”

Dean nodded slightly. “I… I had a nightmare,” he said, feeling stupid instantly. He felt like a child talking to a parent and he instantly became upset with himself. 

Castiel’s hand found Dean’s, surprising him immensely by the sign of comfort. “I’m sorry to hear. Would you like to talk about it?”

The gentleness in Castiel’s voice shocked Dean as well. He thought back to what Chuck had said. “Castiel… your father isn’t a good man. Obviously,” he added. He looked at their intertwined hands. “In his… business,” he said cautiously, “Did he ever have you… you know,” Dean said, trying to be subtle.

Castiel frowned, his brows furrowing. “Have me… what?” 

“Cass, come on, you know,” Dean said, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head.

Castiel instantly caught on and sighed. He let go of Dean’s hand and walked over to the door. He opened it, checking the halls. There wasn’t anyone around, which was good. Castiel closed the door and locked it. He looked around the room for a few seconds, making sure the windows were closed and there weren’t any cameras. 

After about five minutes, Castiel walked back over to the chair. “I haven’t killed anyone.” he said finally. 

Dean watched him skeptically. “Then why have that big paranoia fit just then?”

“Because this is something I could be killed for.”

Dean blinked and then swallowed. “Oh…” he said softly as he looked down at his hands. _Why, oh why, did he have to fall for a psychopath?_

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand gently. “I’m not a psychopath.” he smiled a little.

“Wait, did I say that out loud?” 

He chuckled slightly. “Yes, but it’s okay.” he sighed. “You’re right. My dad’s a bad man. His business…” Castiel licked his lips. “It’s deadly.”

“I kind of figured,” he said quietly.

“My father… He’s basically like the godfather.” Castiel said as he watched Dean. “No, he is the godfather. He’s killed so many people and then have it staged to be an accident that I’ve lost count. Innocent people. Not so innocent people. My father didn’t discriminate. Although he would never do it himself,” he sighed.

“And you helped him with that?” Dean asked, not having the courage to look at Castiel.

“Not with murders, no. I simply helped him decide who to do business with. Who to hire, who to fire… business stuff, honestly.” Castiel said, his eyes filled with… fear? Fear of what?

Dean looked down at their hands. “I see.”

“Dean, that’s why I ended our hookups,” Castiel said as his other hand grabbed Dean’s. “I… I got close and I didn’t want you to get involved with the massacre that’s my life. You don’t deserve that. You deserve to be happy.”

His eyes met Castiel’s. “I was happy…”

“I know,” he whispered softly. “And I’m sorry for ruining that. I was happy too.”

Dean sat up slowly, his stomach groaning in protest. Castiel pushed him back down gently. “Cass, I wanna sit up.”

“I know, but you’ll ruin your stitches. Please don’t.”

Dean sighed and looked at Castiel. “Your dad said he wanted you back… what did he mean by that?”

Castiel sighed. “When I turned eighteen, I left. I wanted nothing to do with his life. I wanted to be my own person and pursue my passion. Music,” he half smiled. “And men.”

Dean blushed slightly. “Oh.”

Castiel chuckled but it was a sad chuckle. “My dad wasn’t so supportive. Gabriel had left too. He left four years before I did. So my dad had planned my future for me and he was furious when he found out I didn’t want that. But at the time, I didn’t care.”

“You care now?”

“Well, now that you’re in the hospital and it’s my fault, yes I do. A lot.”

“This isn’t on you.”

“I left you when I should have protected you. How is that not on me?”

“Because I’m alive. And I was being petty and childish. I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me.”

Castiel frowned and rubbed Dean’s cheek affectionately. “Yes, I figured as much.” 

Dean leaned into his touch. “Cass,” he said quietly.

“Yes?”

“Will you stay for tonight? Please?”

Castiel nodded. “Of course,” he said softly. He leaned over and his lips touched Dean’s gently. 

Dean’s eyes fluttered closed as their lips moved in unison. He missed this. He missed this more than he missed his bed after a long day of work. It had been about forty-eight hours since they last kissed. And while that doesn’t sound that long, after everything they had been through, it felt like it’d been a lifetime. 

He felt Castiel smile against his lips. And that’s when he realized the rapid beeping coming from the heart monitor. Dean blushed instantly, his cheeks tinted pink. His green eyes met Castiel’s.

“I’m glad you feel that too,” he said softly, his blue eyes filled with amusement and joy. Dean chuckled and then cleared his throat. He yawned slightly and Castiel rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. “Get some rest Dean. I’ll watch over you for the night.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: 
> 
> There is some verbal abuse in this and a major character death. 
> 
> *If there are any grammar mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this, loves <3 *

Castiel watched Dean as he slept peacefully. He absentmindedly played with his lower lip as he pondered what to do about the major problem at hand. How was he going to confront Chuck? It's not like he could really do any harm to his own father. How could he? Yes, Chuck had been a horrible father, but he was still Castiel's blood. It was only Chuck and Gabriel. That was it.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, bringing him back from his thoughts. He sighed and looked at the screen, seeing _Unknown_ flash on it. His brows furrowed as he pressed _answer_ and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby brother," Gabriel said over the line. 

He felt his body lose some of the tension. "Gabriel," he sighed. "What's with the burner phone number?" 

"I don't feel like being tracked right now."

He was all too familiar with that. When he first left Chuck's house at the age of eighteen, he got a burner phone and only paid with cash for the first two years until he was sure Chuck was off his trail for the time. Of course, Chuck eventually got back in contact with Castiel once Castiel got an actual number.

"I see," he said as his tongue licked his lower lip while he stared at Dean's peaceful body. "Well, there must be a reason you called. What's up?" he asked softly, not wanting to wake Dean up.

"You busy?" 

"Quite." 

"Can whatever you're doing wait?"

"No, not really."

He heard Gabriel let out a sharp breath. "Dad's booking a flight. Out of country. It leaves today at noon."

Castiel ran a hand down his face, his stomach and chest filling with anger. "Is it his private jet or public?"

"Private as always."

"Do you know where he's going?"

"Cuba. He's got a few safe houses down there."

He bit his lip and looked down at his watch. It was about five in the morning. "Alright. I don't suppose you know where he'll be boarding?"

"He's taking a helicopter to O'Hare International Airport. He'll be leaving from the lot that he owns there."

"Okay. Meet me at my place at eight. We'll head to the airport and wait at his lot."

"Gotcha. Hey," he said quickly.

"Yes?"

"How's he doing?"

Castiel looked at the wires sticking out of Dean's arm. "He's shaken up from it, but physically he'll live."

"That's expected but I'm glad to hear."

Gabriel went silent and Castiel knew that he was waiting for more information.

"What else do you want to know, Gabe? I told you all you need to know." he said irritably at his brother's unspoken probing.

"Alright, alright. Chill out." 

More silence.

"What else could you possibly need to know?" hissed Castiel.

He heard his older brother snicker. "Nothing. I was just using the rest of the minutes on this phone. But I do have one question."

Castiel sighed. "Yes, Gabriel?"

The mood shifted in the room quickly even though Gabriel wasn't anywhere near the hospital. As soon as Castiel had asked, he knew what Gabriel was going to say. In fact, he knew at the beginning of this phone call what Gabriel was getting to. 

"Are we going to kill him?"

Castiel stiffened at the word ' _kill_ '. "Goodbye, Gabriel."

"Cas-"

He hung up, his gut twisting in unease. Would they kill him? The logical thing would be to go to the police, but anyone who knows Chuck knows that wouldn't do jack shit. Chuck's hooks in the police department were too deep. But Castiel was never the killing type.

The only killing he had ever done was when he played video games with Gabriel at the age of eight. And even when he had killed a bad guy, he would always feel awful. Gabriel had killed a few people in his life time. So if the going were to get tough, Gabriel could probably do it. But the closest thing to killing that Castiel had done was when he was eleven and shot a gun at a sandbag target. That was it. And he knew that if it had to be him that shot Chuck, he wouldn't be able to do it.

He slowly started to bite his thumbnail as he watched the clock on his wrist slowly tick away and move closer to eight.

 

______

 

Chuck squinted his eyes as he got down from the sleek, black helicopter, yellow earmuffs around his ears to block out the noise from the rotators. His two body guards held his bags in their hand as they walked over to their car. Body guard number one opened the door and Chuck sat down, sighing as he leaned into the leather seating of his 2016 Camaro. He took off the ear muffs and put them under the seat, safely patting them into their assigned spot. He smirked with satisfaction as his body guard sat still in the back, his other body guard up front with Chuck's driver. Chuck had heard about Raphael's death. And the failure to kill Dean Winchester. Ugh. Just thinking that name left a nasty taste in Chuck's mouth. He was angry that Raphael had been killed. Because Raphael got off easy. If he was still alive, Chuck would make sure to torture Raphael until he was begging for death. But sadly, that's not the case.

Chuck wasn't worried about Dean going to the police. He had enough allies in the department and DA's office that it wouldn't be a problem. But he was more worried about his son. Castiel would be angry. And considering Castiel had killed Raphael, at least that's what his body guard had said, then Castiel could surely kill Chuck without hesitation. Chuck didn't know if he should be scared for his life or proud. 

He decided to go with a mixture of both.

Chuck pulled his phone up and called his pilot. After two rings, Chuck's pilot answered.

"Yes, Sir."

"We're twenty five minutes out. Is she ready to fly?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. She is full and ready to make the long flight. She's heating up now as we speak."

"Good. Thank you Pedro."

"Anytime, Sir."

Chuck hung up and then tucked his phone into his shirt pocket. He looked at his body guard and smiled. "Are you ready for a vacation, Maxwell?"

His body guard simply stared ahead. Chuck sighed. "I figured."

All too soon they were pulling into the private lot he had bought years ago for emergencies like today. They were right on time for boarding. Eleven fifty in the morning. He got out and his body guards grabbed his bags and slowly boarded the jet. Chuck was about to walk to the steps when he heard footsteps behind him. He sighed, knowing those sounds all too well.

"Castiel," he said, not turning around. 

"You tried to kill Dean. And you almost succeeded. Almost." he said, watching the back of his father's head.

"Yes, well I didn't do anything." he said as he turned around, his hands on his waist as his snake-like blue eyes watched him.

"Not physically, no. But I know Raphael worked for you." Castiel said as he walked towards his father. "Care to explain yourself?"

At this time, Chuck's body guards rushed out, their guns drawn. Castiel didn't even seemed fazed.

"Zurück," he commanded as he held his hand up. "This is my son. My blood. You will treat him with respect."

The body guards put their guns in their holsters, watching Castiel through their shades. "Gentlemen, this is a private matter between my father and I. If you'd be so kind as to lend us privacy." Castiel said, his eyes not leaving Chuck's.

The guards looked at Chuck who nodded. They walked back into the jet and Chuck looked at Castiel. "I wanted you to come back." he said, his eyes filled with guilt. "I was worried about you."

"Oh save it," he spat. "You were worried about your own damn self." 

His guilt-filled eyes turned to stone. "You're calling me a liar?"

Castiel laughed coldly. "I have a few other names for you if you'd like. Take your pick." he said as he stalked towards his father. "Liar, coward, scumbag..." he was inches away from Chuck.  
" _Murderer_ ," he whispered between clenched teeth.

"Watch who you're talking to," he said as he looked down his nose at his son. "I can tear your life apart."

"You did that the moment I left your filthy house of secrets and lies." Castiel said through gritted teeth as he pushed his father's chest. "You made it so that I couldn't have a social life. You cut my ties from _everything_ that I loved. In fact, you did that my entire childhood!" he said as he grabbed his father by his shirt collar. "You are the reason that I'm so fucked up."

"You did that to yourself," he said as he pushed Castiel back harshly. "That's a lot of blame coming from my adviser." he said as he straightened his shirt. "You know, your choices... your advice... It helped me kill hundreds of people."

"You manipulated me!" Castiel yelled loudly. "You abused me! You used me!" he said, anger in his chest. He pulled a silver gun out of his pocket, cocking it and let his finger rest on the barrel of the gun. "And you killed everything I care about. You tried to kill Dean but I won't let you do that again. I won't let you hurt _anyone_ ever again."

Chuck laughed coldly. "You're really going to shoot your own father? I gave you everything that you have!" he yelled. "You kill me and you will be nothing!"

His jaw clenched tightly as he slowly moved his finger to the trigger. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you here and now." he said as he glared at him.

His father blinked and then swallowed. "Because I'm your blood. I raised you to be the man you are today. And you'll have no one if you kill me," he said with a cold look. "Not that anyone would want you anyways." he said as he slowly started to circle Castiel. He folded his hands behind his back as Castiel followed him with the gun. "Look at you," he said as he looked his son up and down. "The only thing you're good for is advice. But everything else about you is useless. You're useless, Castiel. You're just a waste of space on this damned planet." he said.

Castiel felt his chest ache and his grip on the gun lighten as his father's words stabbed him in the heart. He was repeating the same speech he gave Castiel the night that Castiel left him.

"No," he said hoarsely. "No!"

"Yes," Chuck said as he stopped. He slowly walked towards Castiel. "No one loves you. No one could love someone like you. Like you said," he said as he raised his eyebrows. "You're fucked up."

Castiel tried to not drop the gun. "Shut up," he said through clenched teeth.

"I bet you that Dean kid is only using you for sex," he said as he pushed his chest against the barrel of the gun that was now trembling in Castiel's hand. "He doesn't truly care about you. Just like everyone else in your life."

He inhaled deeply. "You're done talking," he said.

And that's when he heard the sound of a gun go off. His gun. And Chuck's body fell to the ground, his blue eyes lifeless.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back from the dead :D 
> 
> Enjoy <3 
> 
> *If there are any mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow*

Castiel stared at the gun with horror, his heart beating rapidly in his ears. He dropped the gun as if it were burning the hell out of his fingers and stared at his father's dead body. He felt his chest tighten and suddenly, it was extremely hard to breathe. 

Everything that happened next seemed to take years even though it happened within thirty seconds. 

"Cass!" Gabriel shouted loudly, although it sounded to Castiel as if they were in a tunnel and he was far away. 

Castiel blinked and looked at him as Gabriel ran towards him quickly. He practically tackled Castiel so that he wasn't shot down by the body guards who were now out of the plane and shooting wildly. He sat up just in time to see Gabriel shoot twice. Then the air went silent. Deadly silent.

Gabriel squatted down and stared at his baby brother. "What the hell, Cass?" he said with more worry than anger. "I thought I was going to shoot him?"

Castiel felt his lip tremble. He shot someone. He _killed_ someone. But to make things worse, he killed his father. His own flesh and blood. Castiel's cerulean eyes drifted to Gabriel's golden ones. His older brother looked at him with concern and pity. He felt his body shake, but he couldn't tell if it was because of the cold air or shock.

Gabriel grabbed him gently by the shoulders. "Let's get you back to the hospital. That way you can have an alibi."

______

 

Dean's eyes opened lazily, squinting at the brightness of the room. It was sunny out but it was also extremely cold. Especially in his room. His brows pinched together as he let his eyes adjust to the brightness. And that's when he saw the thin blanket of snow on the ground. The first snow of November. 

He rubbed his eyes and leaned back. They scanned the room, but Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Dean looked at his phone that was on the tray next to his bed. He grabbed it and pressed the home button, seeing the text that he got from Castiel about an hour ago. 

_Gone home to change. Be back soon. -C_

As Dean got ready to text back, the door to the room opened. His jade eyes met blue ones and he felt some of the panic fade. He took Castiel in and frowned. 

"You look like shit."

Castiel half smiled, although it seemed forced. "Hello to you too, Dean."

He sat down and took a sip of his drink. Dean looked him over inquisitively. He had bags under his eyes and his face was extremely pale. He looked like he had been to hell and back, completely dead to the world. 

"No, seriously, Cass. Are you okay?" 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "You were seconds away from becoming friends with Death and you ask me if _I'm_ okay?" he sighed at the look Dean gave him. "Yes, Dean. I'm okay."

He bit his lip but didn't say anything. "So where'd you go?"

"I texted you and told you I went to my house to get clean clothes on. Then I realized how tired I was so I stopped by the coffee shop on third street and bought myself an espresso." 

He nodded, still a little skeptical. "Alright." he laid his head back. "I hope I can leave soon. I miss the bar."

"Dean, even once you get released, you're going to be on leave for a while. At least two weeks. You need to recoup and heal up. Get your rest." he said with a stern look.

He smirked. "Yes mom." 

He rolled his eyes but didn't rebut. "How did you sleep?"

"After you got here... I slept well." he admitted as he cleared his throat. His eyes peeked up to Castiel's face. He was looking out the window and Dean could have sworn he saw a tear escape him. "Cass..."

He turned his head a little too quickly. "Yes, Dean?"

"I..." he licked his lips. "I want to try again..." he said quietly, as his eyes stayed lock with Cass'. "But, I want it to be the real deal. Not just..." his voice drifted.

"Hookups?" Castiel finished.

He slowly bowed his head and fought the lump in his throat. Why was this so hard? "I-I like you Cass. Honestly. And I know rule number one with hookups is to just keep the feelings purely sexual, but dammit you sure make that difficult."

Castiel smiled as he looked down at his drink. "I think I'd like that, Dean."

"I know it's wei- what?" he squeaked as he looked up from his knotted fingers.

"I want a legitimate relationship with you too, Dean."

Dean couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face. "Okay, good."

Their glowing moment was shattered as the door opened and a young doctor walked into the room, a clipboard in hand. 

"Winchester?" he asked, looking at Dean.

"That's me."

He closed the door and walked to Dean. "How are you feeling today?"

"Physically? Like shit. Mentally? I feel pretty good at the moment."

The young man smiled. "Well, we'll probably keep you overnight tonight just to make sure everything is fine. Depending on how you feel physically tomorrow, we might release you. But you should start walking around today so you can get used to the feeling. I can't guarantee that it won't be painful, but it won't ruin any of the stitches."

Dean nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "Thank you, Doc."

He chuckled. "Doc was my father. Just call me Zeke." 

"Alright... _Zeke_."

______

 

Dean ended up getting released the following Monday. Recovery took longer than Zeke thought, but on Sunday night, he decided that it would be okay for Dean to go home. Although the car ride home was a bitch. Every time Castiel hit a pothole, Dean would groan loudly and curse whatever he could. And then the walk up stairs didn't help either. Dean could have sworn he felt his stitches tear fifty times even though Castiel did a thorough check and repeatedly told Dean there was nothing to worry about.

"Alright, and we're home," Castiel said softly as he opened the door. Dean groaned as he walked into Castiel's apartment. Sam had finals this week for the end of his quarter and Dean didn't want to bug him. Even though Sam fought it, Castiel said he would help take care of Dean. 

_"It's the least I can do,"_ he had told Sam. 

"Thanks, Cass.." Dean murmured as he walked into the door. Castiel helped him to the couch and then grabbed their bags and set them in the bedroom. He looked over at Dean. 

"Would you like some soup?"

Dean nodded. "That actually sounds lovely."

"Good. I'll get to cooking. You can turn the T.V. on and find something to watch if you'd like."

He smiled and then grabbed the remote, turning the television on and switching through the channels. Castiel grabbed an iron pot and set it on the stove top. He scoured through his cupboards until he found a can of _Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup_ and grabbed it. He dumped the soup into the pot and then filled the can up with water and poured that into the pot too. He hummed as he slowly started to stir it, but he heard something on the T.V. that made his entire being stiffen.

_Chuck Shurley was found dead outside of his private jet late Thursday evening. Authorities revealed last night that they found a black-origami rose in the man's hand and one in his mouth. Along with the multi-billionaire, two of his body guards and his pilot were found dead as well, each body having a black rose by it as well. This is by far, the most devastating kill the Black Rose has done yet._

He breathed out slowly, waiting for the Dean-inquisition to hit him. But it never did. At least, not until he was done with the soup and headed towards Dean. 

"I thought you killed Raphael," Dean said quietly, a blank look on his face. Castiel set the soup down and then swallowed as he stared at Dean.

"We did." he said, watching Dean cautiously.

"Yet, the authorities said the Black Rose committed the crime." he said, turning the television off. He turned his body and stared at Castiel with an intense gaze. Castiel didn't let any emotion cross his face. "Castiel," he said calmly. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where were you on Thursday?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll write two more chapters and then I think I'll be done with this fic.
> 
> Thank you for 1K reads, lovelies :')


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:
> 
> There is mention of suicidal thoughts
> 
> But there is also smut. A blowjob, actually.
> 
>  
> 
> *If there are any mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow <3 I just wanted to get this out for you beautiful people :) *

Castiel swallowed slowly, his eyes not leaving Dean's. Could he tell him? No, he couldn't. Dean would never look at him the same way. He would hate him for the rest of their lives. And that's when it dawned on Castiel.

He loved Dean.

He was _in love_ with Dean.

And that was terrifying. 

Dean was the one good thing that had ever walked into Castiel's life and he didn't want to lose Dean. And he didn't want Dean to lose his feelings for Castiel. But he wouldn't be able to keep this a secret for long, he knew that much. Because Dean was smarter than Castiel gave him credit for. 

"Well?" Dean asked patiently. Castiel inhaled deeply and then looked at Dean. He kept his poker face on even though he was panicking on the inside, feeling like the lost little boy from sixteen years ago. 

"I did go home and change my clothes and I did get coffee."

"Is that all?" Dean asked, his eyes squinting slightly as his lips pursed. Castiel swallowed. 

"No."

"Where else did you go, Castiel?"

_Shit._

"I... I went and I saw Chuck." he said softly, his eyes snapping away from Dean's intense gaze.

"Did you kill him?" he asked. Castiel looked up and he felt his despair swell into his lungs. It was drowning him. He couldn't breathe. 

"Yes." he choked out, his voice cracking at the pressure he felt building inside him. The look in Dean's eyes obliterated his entire being.

He sniffed and then swallowed, his brows pinched together as he looked down at the carpet. "I thought you said you never killed anyone."

"Dean, I swear to god he was the only person I've killed. He will be the only person I kill." 

Dean slowly stood up even though his stomach groaned in pain. He needed air. He needed to think. He needed time. "I'm gonna go." he said coldly.

"Dean, please," Castiel pleaded. He felt the lump grow in his throat and he fought the urge to cry and cling to his legs. "Please hear me out."

"Castiel, I need some space." he snapped, staring at Castiel. "You killed someone! You think that's okay? And then you stage the murder to look like it was the Black Rose? Seriously? How low can you go?"

Castiel closed his eyes, the tears pricking the backs of them. "Dean, I didn't mean to..."

"But you did it!" he yelled harshly. "You killed him! Your own father!" 

"Dean, I didn't have a choice!" Castiel snapped back, the tears flowing out now. "Do you not understand that? He was a horrible person. A murderer. He would have just kept killing and abusing and manipulating! That's just who he was!"

Dean said nothing.

"Dean, I hate myself for it. I honestly do. I have not been able to look at my reflection since it happened!" he said loudly, his throat starting to burn. "I have had nightmares about it and I have had panic attacks about it and I have thought about killing myself to make up for it." he said as he swallowed. "Dean I did this to keep you safe but I did it to keep others safe too." his voice cracked as he tilted his head. 

"Why didn't you go to the police like a normal human being?" he said coldly.

"Dean, I would have if I could! But his hooks are so fucking deep in that place. They couldn't charge him even if they had solid evidence and a written statement with his signature."

He exhaled deeply. "Cass-"

"I can't lose you," he whispered. Dean blinked at how broken he sounded. He felt his anger diminish almost immediately as he stared at the broken man in front of him. "I wanted to tell you but... I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt so shitty this week but when my eyes found yours..." his voice faded as a sad smile crossed his face. "Dean, you looked at me as if I was the center of your entire world." he said sadly, hopelessly. "You needed me and I wasn't going to throw this all on you. Not while you're still healing. It wouldn't be fair to you."

He frowned and held his arms open slightly, out towards Castiel. Cass didn't even hesitate. He walked into them and hugged Dean as tightly as he could, his hands gripping his shoulders as if his body was the only thing keeping him afloat. Which, right now, it was. He broke down sobbing, his body shaking and trembling. Dean sat down and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and waist. 

"Hey," he said softly, stroking Castiel's arm. "It's okay, it's okay."

Castiel whimpered into his neck. "I'm such a fuck up," he said as the tears just came out harder. Dean shook his head.

"Castiel... no. You went about it the wrong fucking way, one-hundred percent, but... your heart was in the right place." he said softly, his thumb rubbing the nape of Castiel's neck. 

"You don't hate me?" he whispered. 

"No," Dean said softly, kissing his temple. "I don't hate you." 

Castiel sniffled as he sat up. He wiped his eyes. "Gabriel staged it. That was his plan, to pin it on the Black Rose. No one knew that the Black Rose was dead. We found it to be the perfect scapegoat." 

He licked his lower lip. "I see."

About a minute of silence passed and they stayed in that position, not saying a word. Finally, Castiel said softly, "You must be insane."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

"I mean, if you were sane you'd be out of here by now and on your way to the police station to rat me out."

Dean chuckled slightly. "Yes, that's a good point."

"Well, why aren't you?"

He bit his lip as his hand rested on Castiel's thigh, his thumb skimming the fabric of Castiel's jeans. Castiel fought the hiss that tried to escape him as his cock twitched at the feeling of Dean's touch. "It's simple, really." he said as he looked up at Castiel.

"Simple?"

"I love you, Cass." 

His breath caught in his throat. "W-What?"

"I said I love you." he said as he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Castiel hummed as he licked Dean's lower lip, seeking permission to enter his mouth. Dean obliged and let his tongue slide across the roof of Cass' mouth and then explore the rest of it. His hand was slowly moving up his thigh, his fingers brushing against Castiel's hard erection. He pulled away, tugging on his lip gently, and kissed the corner of his mouth. He licked his jaw, his tongue feeling the prickle of Castiel's stubble. Castiel hummed with pleasure, baring his neck so that Dean could have better access. He kissed Castiel's pulse point, biting it gently and sucking softly, causing Castiel to hum.

"I love you too," Castiel whispered softly. Dean pulled away, his eyes filled with hope.

"You do?"

He nodded. "I do."

That was all Dean needed to hear. He gripped Castiel and slowly laid him back onto the couch. He kissed Castiel again, his erection rubbing against Castiel's own through the thin fabric of his sweatpants. Castiel whimpered into the kiss but then pushed him back slowly. "Your stitches," Castiel frowned. 

Dean shook his head. "My stitches will be fine. I've had sex while having stitches before. I'm not worried," he said softly, leaning him back down and kissing him. He rubbed his nose across Castiel's jaw, starting to unbutton his dress shirt. Cass sat up slowly and let the shirt be tossed to the side. Dean kissed him again before starting to unbutton Castiel's jeans when he turned them around so Dean was against the couch. 

"Let me do the work right now," he said softly as he pulled Dean's shirt over his head. He checked the dressing on the bandages and made sure they were still clean. He slowly pulled Dean's sweatpants down, being rewarded with Dean's erection springing free. "Someone didn't wear underwear?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Dean's cheeks turned pink.

"I didn't get the chance." he said almost apologetically. 

Castiel smiled as he looked at his prize. There was already a bead of precome on his tip. "We're not going to fuck right now. Because you have stitches," he said as he grabbed Dean's shaft softly. He moved his hand up and down a few times and Dean let a hiss escape between his teeth. "But that doesn't mean I can't blow you." he said as he held his hand down at the base of his dick and slowly licked his shaft. Dean groaned, his hand finding its' way into Cass' hair. 

"Fuck," he breathed softly as Castiel slowly filled his mouth with Dean's cock. Dean hissed slightly as he felt how warm and wet Castiel's mouth was. "Oh my god," he said as he tilted his head back. 

Castiel hummed and started to bob up and down, his free hand finding one of Dean's balls and massaging it gently. Dean's breaths fell short as he started to buck his hips to the rhythm of Castiel's bobbing. Castiel pulled away and spit some saliva onto Dean's tip and pumped his hand quickly. Dean whimpered into Castiel's touch and he found his sadness and brokenness leave as he felt himself regain control. "Do you like that?" he asked huskily, his eyes filled with lust and love.

Dean whimpered slightly. "Y-Yes."

Castiel started to pump faster as he rubbed Dean's tip with his thumb every so often. Dean groaned and his breaths were anything but calm. "Fuck, Cass..." he moaned loudly. "I'm gonna... come..."

"Come for me," he said as he licked Dean's tip. "Show me how much you love me."

Castiel's words were Dean's undoing. "Fuck!" he yelled loudly as he painted his belly white. He panted erratically and he had to wait a moment for his breaths to calm down. When he looked down at Castiel, his cheeks turned pink. He had Dean's mess all over his face too. But he didn't seemed pissed off. He seemed... pleased.

He grabbed a towel from under the table and wiped his face off. But then he put the towel down on the floor. "C-Cass," Dean panted. "Could you hand me the towel?"

He shook his head. "No, it's alright. I can take care of it."

Dean was about to ask what he meant when Castiel stuck his tongue out as he licked up the white that was resting on Dean's belly. After a few seconds, Dean's belly was clear and Castiel was slowly sliding his shirt back on. Dean frowned. "W-What about you?" he asked, remembering Castiel's erection from earlier. 

Castiel pointed down at his pants and Dean could see a large wet spot surround his thigh. "I'm good," he said, amusement in his eyes. Dean blushed and watched as he walked into the backroom. He came back moments later, still shirtless but in a pair of black sweatpants. He walked over to the couch and sighed as he sat down. Dean instinctively moved over to him, laying in Castiel's arms, his head on his chest. Castiel ran his nose along Dean's hair and then kissed his head gently. 

Dean already felt exhaustion tugging at him. "Castiel," he said softly. 

"Yes, Dean?" he asked softly.

"I love you. A lot."

"I love you too, Dean." he said softly.


	24. Epilogue

Dean filled a glass with some simple cold beer and handed it to the customer. The bar was extremely busy tonight, especially considering it's two weeks out from Christmas. Everyone is flying in or getting ready to leave to see family and friends. Just earlier that day, he had met a father who had come into the bar to get a drink before he flew over to Ireland, where is daughter was studying abroad. He wanted to surprise her, but because of the long flight, he told Dean he needed something to help knock him out. 

As he gave the customer a napkin, he heard the familiar chimes of the bell. His green eyes shot up and met blue ones, and he couldn't help the smile that spread widely across his face. He waved at Cass who walked over, mirroring the smile on his own face. 

"Well don't you look like a million bucks," Dean smirked as he started to wash out the glass in the sink.

Castiel chuckled and leaned against the counter. He looked happier than usual. And Dean had no idea why. "I could say the same thing about you. Question, what time do you get off?"

"Castiel, we've been dating for a year and you still have no idea when I get out of here?" Dean asked with disbelief.

Castiel shook his head, his lips curving into a smile. "It's the holidays, smart ass. Your schedule was out of wack last year because of it."

He laughed. "Touche. I get off at midnight."

"Do you think you could get out a bit earlier?" Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow. 

He bit his lip. "I dunno. I mean, I could probably ask Benny..."

"Well then go ask Benny. The sooner the better." he said as he tapped on the counter. Dean looked him up and down, taking this child-like energy in.

"Alright, hold your horses roadrunner." he said with a smirk and then walked behind the counter, throwing the rag over his shoulder. Before he could even get to Benny, Charlie stopped him. He looked down at her. "Hey, short stack. You getting ready to head out?"

"No, I'm getting ready to cover your shift."

He frowned and looked at her. "Cover my shift? Do you even know how to be a bartender?"

She waved her hand. "I'm just serving alcohol and mixing drinks. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how to manage a beer machine."

He bit the inside of his cheek but then nodded. "Fair enough. But how-"

"Just shoo. Text me tomorrow," she said with a smile as she undid his apron and took his towel. She handed him his jacket and then pushed him back out. He felt his eyes widen in confusion as he looked at Castiel.

"What's that about?" he asked, his brows pinching together. 

He shrugged. "Just Charlie being Charlie. Anyways, come on." he smiled as he held his hand out for Dean to take. Dean took it, looking at him skeptically. "What?"

"What are you up to?" he said, squinting his eyes.

"What? I can't take my boyfriend out on a date?" he asked offended. "How rude of you."

Dean found himself laughing. "Yeah, yeah. I thought we had come to the conclusion that I'm a shitty person by now?"

Castiel simply rolled his eyes as he pulled him outside.

 

______

 

Dean shoved his free hand into his pocket, his other hand intertwined with Castiel's. It was snowing lightly now, the ground covered in a thin film of snow. He looked over at Castiel who was looking at the Christmas lights. They were all sorts of shapes and colors, different areas set up with different scenes.. It was a small business that was on the other side of Chicago that Castiel had apparently gone to all the time when he was younger. They had free hot cocoa and it was only five dollars per person. 

They walked some more and Dean looked over at the Disney section of the lights. The scene showed Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse ice skating, Goofy and Donald in the background making snow angels. It was actually quite cute, although he would never admit it out loud. They walked over to the scene across from it, a simple nativity scene that showed Jesus in Mary's arms while Joseph stood over them. There were the three wise men and then a few sheep as well.

Dean looked over at Cass, who was extremely caught up in the light show. The snow was caught in his hair perfectly and his cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink, along with the tip of his ears and his nose. Dean bit the inside of his cheek as he cleared his throat and took a sip of his hot cocoa. "This is really nice, Cass." he said softly. "It's peaceful."

He smiled fondly. "It was my father's favorite place in the world." he said softly. Castiel hadn't talked about his father since the day he was killed. The press never even expected Castiel or Gabriel as suspects. They basically ignored them except for when it came time to split the fortune that their father had. Considering he was a multi-billionaire, the boys only took a small amount and gave the rest away. Castiel had enough money to last him a lifetime and then some, but he still lived in the tiny, one-bedroom apartment that he had when Dean met him. And that's what he loved most about Castiel. 

"I see. So he did have good taste in some things." Dean said as he looked around. Cass rolled his eyes and continued to walk. 

After about thirty minutes of walking, they came to a tall tree that was made of lights. It was actually quite beautiful. The tree was about seven feet tall and there were presents under it. The lights twinkled and sparkled, making it look almost as if it were a real tree. Dean inhaled deeply and sighed as he took it all in. It reminded him of simpler times, when him and Sam were younger and everything was good. Mary and John would have them help decorate the tree, make gingerbread houses, wrap presents. Christmas was one of the very few good childhood memories he had. Dean finished his cocoa and then turned over to Castiel to say something when he saw Castiel watching him.

"What? Do I have a cocoa mustache or something?" Dean asked as he wiped his upper lip.

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek and set his mug down along with Dean's. He grabbed Dean's hand gently. "Dean... I need to tell you something."

Dean raised an eyebrow, feeling unease fill his stomach. "Alright..."

Castiel inhaled deeply. "I've known you for about a year and a half now. I've dated you for a year. And... god, you know literally everything about my past. I mean, you know about my childhood, my fucked up teenage years, my fucked up _family_... but that's not the point."

He felt his eyes widen. "Cass..."

"Dean, you almost died." he said, his eyes snapping to Dean's. "I literally held you in my arms and watched you almost fade away completely." he whispered and then cleared his throat. "And then I almost lost you again. At least, as a person that I love. And that terrified me. Which is why I told you everything about me. And this past year, I've opened up to you more than I have with any other partner I've had in my life." he exhaled, his breath escaping him as a white cloud. He reached into his jacket and then pulled something out in his hand. He looked up at Dean and before Dean knew it, he was down on one knee, a black velvet box in his hands. 

"Dean Winchester, I am in love with everything about you and I don't want to lose you again. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to your sarcastic ass and protect you from everything that I can. But, I can only do that if you'll do me the honor of marrying me."

He felt tears prick his eyes but he fought them. He was not going to allow himself to have a chick flick moment. This was already sappy enough as it is, he didn't need to go full out gay and cry like a baby. He bit the inside of his cheek. Marriage... he had never thought about marriage. He honestly never pictured himself settling down, having a kid, living in the suburbs. He always figured it'd just be him and Sam, two broken brothers against the world. But as he stood there, staring at this beautifully, equally broken man who was making the biggest vow of love that he could to him...

Well, marriage didn't seem like such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt it was best to end it this way. 
> 
> Yes, there's a lot of loose ends, but sometimes you need loose ends to let the reader's mind really work and come up with theories and stuff.
> 
> Thank you all for being so supportive throughout this entire book. I couldn't have done it without you guys. I do want to give a s/o to a few of my readers. 
> 
> Nerukimi
> 
> tfw_cas
> 
> Darmys
> 
> There are a lot of other regular readers that I notice, but these ones have been the most active. Thank you guys for being so supportive of my work. Luckily, I still have two works going, but I feel it's finally time to put this story to rest :')


End file.
